Heroes Vol 1 Identity
by AdamDaniel
Summary: A brand new set of storylines following OCs Law, Ed, Jess and Dani as they discover one day that they aren't like everyone else. There are some familiar faces as well that will come in throughout the story. Review and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1 Waking up

_**Volume One **_

_**"Identity"**_

_Law: Who are we? Sometimes, we think we know who we are. We go by what people tell us. We go by what we see in the mirror._

_Ed: Sometimes, we forget the question and never think about who we really are._

_Jess: Sometimes, we let people think they know who we are._

_Dani: But sometimes, we never know who we are until one day, we decide to open our eyes._

* * *

_August 14, 2010_

_Law Stone_

_Dallas, Texas_

In a quick flash, Law sees himself and his friend Matt on a local street. He sees flashes of them laughing and talking and an old pick up coming towards them.

Law wakes up shirtless in his bed, breathing heavily. He looks around him to see his room lit by the morning sun. He crashes back on his bed. He gets up, gets dressed and brushes his teeth. He looks in the mirror and feels different.

His phone rings from his room.

"Ello," Law answers.

"Where are you?" a voice asked.

"I'm on my way."

"You said that a half hour ago."

"I'm on the way."

He walks out the door.

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**"Waking up"**_

_Ed Mission_

_Garland, Texas_

Ed is sitting on a bed in his friend, Sal's, room. He's playing with a lighter, flicking the flame off and on. Laying the other direction with her head on his lap is Lily. Kelsey is sitting on the floor, her head against the mattress. And Sal is sitting on a chair, smoking a cig. They're watching a movie.

"Ed, will you cut it out? Stop being such a pyro," Lily snapped.

"It calms me down," he said.

With that, Ed put the lighter away. He watched the movie. It was an old horror movie. They had a week before school started and were using it to lounge around Sal's house. Ed sees Sal's cig. He's just looking at it, spacing out. Focusing on the lit part, the square lights all the way up and Sal drops the cig. He shakes his hand, burned by the sudden heat.

"What was that?" Kelsey asked.

"I don't know," Sal said. "Guess it just burnt out faster than I thought."

Ed gets up and walks out into the backyard. He reflects on what just happened. Sal comes up behind him.

"You alright man?" Sal asked.

"Yeah, just needed some air." Ed replies.

"Cool."

Sal pulled out another cigarette and lit it up. Again, Ed was attracted to the flame.

"So are we still having that party this weekend?" Sal asked, looking at him.

"Yeah, my mum and sister are leaving today, so we should be good."

"Cool."

* * *

_Jess Bennett_

_Los Angeles, California_

"Sorry I'm late," Jess said as she rushed in the door of Doug's Diner.

She quickly went to the back and stored her jacket in her locker and made it out to the register.

"Ted, I'm sorry again," Jess said as she rushed to put her apron on.

"Listen, Jess," Ted said. "I like you. You get things done and the people seem to like you too. But if you keep running late all the time, I'm gonna have to let you go. You understand?"

"Yeah, Ted, I understand."

She went on to introducing herself to her tables. She made sure she gave them her best service. She couldn't lose this job. She needed the extra income to pay off her bills and other costs.

"Excuse me, but my food's cold," a prissy old woman said.

"I'm sorry, mam," Jess replied. "Let me take it back so they can heat it up for you."

"You know, it's usually expected to be done right the first time," she snapped.

"It was simply a mistake," Jess replied calmly. "I'll make sure the same thing doesn't happen twice."

"If you say so."

The woman handed the plate to Jess. Jess, slightly annoyed, took the food back to the kitchen.

"Sorry Hank, but some lady doesn't think her food is warm enough."

"Whatever," he said, smiling. "Hopefully, this is hot enough for her."

"Thanks, Hank."

She walked back to her tables, carrying plates of food. As she gets to the table, she realizes one of the plates is missing a side of fries. She begins to layout the food on the table, realizing she's going to have to correct another mistake. But when she looks back at the plate, the fries are sitting right next to the burger. Confused, she brushes it off and moves on to another table.

* * *

_Dani Clark_

_New York City, New York_

Standing behind another producer, Dani looks past the glass and the girl singing into the microphone. The girl's singing is beyond beautiful. Dani's smiling, knowing that she has a shot in the music business.

"What do you think, Richard?" Dani asked.

"I think you've got something here, Dani," Richard replied. "But you already know that."

He looked at it. They both smiled back at each other.

"That was great, Tina," Dani told her. "Let's just record that one more time to make sure we got it all."

"I can take it from here, Dani," Richard told her. "You did good kid."

"Thanks, Richard."

She left the room, smiling to herself at her success. Dani, 24 and a beautiful woman, walked down the hall. She had made it into the music business almost accidentally. By running into an old friend, she got an internship, eventually working her way up.

Dani walks into the elevator, taking it to her office two floors beneath the studio. She goes into her office and opens the silver mini-fridge. She pulls out a bottle of water and a container with fresh fruit. As she's about to go back to her desk, a woman with strawberry red hair is at the door.

"So what's this I hear? Richard admiring your eye for talent?" she teased Dani.

"I'm not sure those were his words exactly, but hey, I'll take what I can get."

The woman laughed and walked into Dani's office.

"Congrats, Dani."

"Thanks, Sky. Couldn't have done it without you."

"Stop it, I'm blushing."

Sky reached over and picked up a strawberry from the container.

"So what's the deal with The Jonez?" Sky asked.

"They should be coming in within the next hour to start recording their first tracks for their first album."

Dani was now sitting down at her desk, picking at the fruit with a fork.

"Then, tonight, they have a show at some small venue. George wants me to go with them to check out how the crowd reacts and just build up some rapport with the guys."

"Doesn't sound too bad," Sky replied, eating another strawberry piece. "These bands starting out have the same amazing talent without the ego. I miss when some of our bigger clients were that naive."

"You can tag along if you'd like," Dani offered. "God knows how many lonely men will be there tonight."

"As lovely as that sounds, I think I'm going to just enjoy my date with Ben and Jerry's."

"You really need to get out more."

"With the amount of time we have to spend with these people, I think I get out enough."

"You're missing out," Dani said.

"I can tell."

* * *

_Law Stone_

_Sachse, Texas_

Sitting at a fast food restaurant with his friend Matt, Law played with his straw.

"Why do I feel like we've done nothing this summer?" Matt asked Law.

"You're kidding, right?"

"I'm serious, Law. Think about it. We've hung out, chilled with the guys, gone to movies and that's about it."

"I don't know what you've been doing, but I've been pretty busy. Then again, I did have a job and a couple of workshops to go to."

"I had a job too," Matt said, stuffing three fries into his mouth.

"Working for three spaced out weeks and not showing up again doesn't exactly qualify as a job."

"Hey, I didn't say how long I worked for. But still, what else?"

"Come on, Matt," he said. "Remember the times we went to some of those parties and we both got pretty messed up. Or the midnight movies? What about the week you went to Minnesota?"

"That was a visit to my relatives."

"Further than I've gone."

"I guess you might be right."

_"He can never let me win, can he? He always has to come out on top and be right. Not only that, but he points out everything he got to do."_

"I don't always have to be right," Law defended himself.

"What?" Matt asked, his face gone white.

"Didn't you just say something?"

"No, I didn't."

_"How could he have known that? He can't read my mind. No, that's crazy."_

Law suddenly just went as white as Matt. He pursed the straw in his mouth and sucked out what was left of his lemonade and left immediately to refill his cup.

At the drink station, he looked over at Matt. How could he have heard that? None of it was possible, not even close.

Not paying attention, the lemonade spilt over the rim and he dropped the cup onto the floor.

"Hey! Watch it!" the fat manager yelled. He ordered for a disgruntled employee to clean up the mess.

"_Thanks a lot, dumbass. Only three more days of this hell hole." _

Law watched the employee go get a mop. His lips weren't moving at all.

_"Why does my burger taste funny?"_

_"That idiot better watch where he's going."_

_"Maybe if I slip and fall, I can sue and get the money I need for college."_

_"If I'm his best friend, he should let me win every once in a while."_

Law looked around, glancing at the people in the restaurant. He kept hearing them inside of his head, each of them spouting off their own problems. He ran out of the restaurant, not noticing that he didn't have to touch the door to open it, not realizing he had moved it with his thoughts instead.

He was outside, breathing heavily. The voices were slowly fading away, slowly but surely.

A hand grasped him from behind.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked him.

This time, Law noticed when the door slammed shut without any force behind Matt. Matt noticed it too.

"I don't know," Law replied.

* * *

_Jess Bennett_

_Los Angeles, California_

Jess walked into the home that used to be her family's summer house. It had been a gift from her father, trying to make up for never being there. Not only that, but she knew her father couldn't stand the place anymore, not without her mom at least.

She laid her purse on the counter of the kitchen and opened her fridge. She popped open a beer and looked at her phone. She had two new messages.

"Jess, where are you? You can't keep doing this, you know. Run late again, don't expect to have a job."

She moved onto the next message.

"Jess, don't forget about our date tonight. I promise he's cute. Call me back."

Jess went into her bedroom and fell back onto the bed. She closed her eyes for a moment. She wished it was night out, wishing she could sleep peacefully for once. She opened her eyes to find the skies dark out. She slowly stood up and walked to the window. She touched the glass, watching the night sky fade back to day.

"What is going on?" she asked herself.

A doorbell distracted her from the very thought. She walked to the entrance and opened the door. Standing there, she found her brother, Jason.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Can't I stop by to see my sis," he said, having his usual smirk. She hugged her, Jess hugging back reluctantly.

"Why are you really here?" she said, closing the door.

"I just wanted to check up on you. I haven't heard from you in a while. Needed to make sure you're still alive and kicking."

"I'm here. Still breathing."

"Good, that's good. Have you heard from Dad lately?"

"And the truth comes out." She glared at him. She knew by now that if he came to see her, he wanted anything on their father. Their father usually kept in contact with Jess, showing more favoritism to his youngest. "No, Jason, I haven't. I haven't heard from him in three weeks."

"Oh."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing," he lied. "I just needed to talk to him about something."

"You can talk to me if you need," she said.

"I better get going. Take care, sis."

He kissed her on the cheek and left as fast as he had come.

Jess went back to her bed, this time, laying on her side. She stared at the window. She thought about the night sky again. The room changed instantaneously and was filled with the nighttime. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, not questioning the sudden change.

* * *

_Law Stone_

_Plano, Texas_

Law and Matt were out in an open field, only occupied by scattered balls of hay.

"What are we doing out here?" Matt asked.

"To test out a couple of theories."

"Are you talking about what happened earlier?"

"Exactly."

Matt was standing by the car, while Law was by a haystack. Law had been determined what exactly he could do. He had seen with his own eyes what happened at the fast food restaurant. He wanted to know if it was possible again.

"What are you going to do then?" Matt asked.

"Just wait and see."

_"Yeah, he's losing it for sure. Had to happen sooner or later."_

"I am not going crazy, you ass," Law replied.

"Will you stop that?" Matt asked. "However you're doing that."

"I can't exactly control that yet. Sorry."

"Just do what you need to."

Law closed his eyes, in front of the haystack. He let himself go, blocking out Matt's presence and thoughts and clearing his own thoughts. He was left with nothing but the stack of hay. He saw it in his head, right in front of him.

He opened his eyes and raised his arm at the stack. The stack just sat there.

"Wow," Matt said sarcastically.

Law remembered what was going through his mind at the fast food joint. He remembered he felt angry, overwhelmed, lost and powerless. He had a surge of adrenaline and everything else.

He thought about everything that had happened in the past year and remembered fights he had gotten in with his friends and family. He remembered the rude customers and all the times he had to hear someone discourage him.

But every time he did, he saw her. He saw her face, looking at him, smiling at him, making everything better. Her dark, brown hair flowing with the summer breeze. Her eyes sparkling at him. He heard her voice.

He opened his eyes, still feeling her presence. He hadn't noticed Matt's silence. He also hadn't noticed the stacks of hay around them, each floating in the air. He looked around, seeing all of them in the air. He laughed, amused at what he had accomplished.

"I did it!" He jumped in the air, the stacks flying into the air, crashing onto the ground with him.

"How are you doing all of this?" Matt asked.

"I don't know, but I'm doing it." He ran and hugged Matt. He could tell Matt was freaked, but Matt was laughing at the same time. He was amazed at the whole situation.

Law ran to another stack of hay and moved his hand to the left, forcing the stack to fly to the left. He looked at three other stacks and motioned them upwards, then closed his hand, making them collide into each other. Hay flew around them. It was then that Law tried to suspend the hay in the air. He succeeded. He was holding onto her presence, using it to channel his new ability. He laughed, looking at the hay in air. Matt just looked at his friend, seeing something he never thought possible.

* * *

_Dani Clark_

_New York City, New York_

Dani walked into the middle of The Jonez's recording, hearing them sing one of their newest tracks. She smiled, liking the sound of the music. She stood next to Trish and the person working the booth.

"They sounds great," Dani said.

"They really do," Trish said.

Dani and the lead singer's eyes met, she turning away with a smile and he continued singing.

As Dani began to listen more and more to the music, she began to grow a small headache. She backed away from the glass, touching her head. As she backed up into the wall, the frequencies in the sound booth began to rise, creating an earsplitting sound.

"What is that?" Trish asked.

"I don't know," the soundbooth guy said. "It shouldn't be there."

Dani walked out of the room, the static leaving with her.

She grabbed some water from a water cooler. She gulped it down, the headache slowly going away. She didn't know what had happened, but she just pushed it aside.

Sky walked up to her and checked on her.

"You alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just a small headache."

"Just making sure. So the little delay in the studio is going to push back The Jonez's studio time. What was that anyway?"

"I…I don't know what it could've been. Maybe just some random interference."

* * *

_Ed Mission_

_Garland, TX_

The group had moved from Sal's house to Ed's backyard. Now, they were all laying on the deck in Ed's back yard. Sal smoked his cig while the rest just stared off into the sky.

"Should we do something?" Lily asked.

"We should go out somewhere," Kelsey suggested.

"And do what? There's nothing to do in this town," Sal replied.

Ed just stared off into the sky more, distracting himself with the peaceful surroundings.

"How about the zoo?" Lily suggested.

"Why not?" Sal said.

They all began to get up, with Ed still laying on the deck. Lily stood over his head.

"You getting up anytime soon?" she asked.

"I was thinking of just staying here for a while," he smiled.

"Get your British ass up, Ed!" Sal yelled.

"Got it boss," Ed replied.

He jumped up and was face to face with Lily.

"Happy?" he asked her, getting close enough to kiss.

"I guess so," she said. She lingered backwards, slowly, sticking her tongue out at Ed.

Now, they're on the train, heading towards the Dallas zoo. Ed is sitting with Sal, Lily and Kelsey across the aisle.

"You've been pretty quiet lately," Sal pointed out. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Ed said. "I've just been…I don't know. I'm feeling different, I guess?"

"Listen, Ed," Sal said. "We accept you no matter what. Now if you have feelings for me, that's cool."

"Shut up, you conceited ass," Ed said, punching him on the arm. "It's nothing like that. I don't know, I just woke up this morning and it felt like something had changed. I don't know how else to explain it."

"Sure it wasn't just the booze from last night?" Sal joked.

"Yeah, Sal," he said. "But since you're not listening or anything, it's whatever."

"Ed, just don't worry about it," Sal apologized. "If you still have whatever it is you're feeling tomorrow, then we'll talk about it, kay?"

"Yeah, alright," Ed said.

Ed looked out the window. They were coming out of the underground station close to Cityplace and were back out in the daylight. He could see the city of Dallas, just ahead of them. He looked at the sun in the sky, feeling its warmth against the glass. He closed his eyes.

* * *

_Jess Bennett_

_Los Angeles, California_

Jess opened her eyes to the sunset. She rolled onto her back in the bed, stretching to wake her up some more. She felt more relaxed and better than before. '

Her cell phone began to go off, vibrating on the night stand. She sat up and picked it up.

"Hello," she answered.

"Jess, where the hell are you?" a voice said.

"What time is it?" she said, scrambling to look at her alarm clark.

"I can't believe this!"

"Katie, I'm sorry," Jess kept apologizing.

"The guys are going to be here in twenty minutes. I need you here in ten."

"I'll be there," Jess said and hung up.

Jess rushed to get ready. She put on a nice cam and a white skirt. She did her make up as fast as possible and let her hair remain down. She looked in the mirror. Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders, touching her lightly tan skin.

She was running out of the house when she ran into an attractive, tan guy with short, brown hair just about to knock on her door.

"Hi," he said, smiling.

"Hi," Jess said, catching her breath. "I'm sorry, but I'm kind of on my way out right now."

"This won't take long," he said. Jess noticed that he was holding a package.

"Isn't it a little late for deliveries?" she asked suspiciously.

"Actually, deliveries can happen at any hour, we just choose to only deliver packages during the day," he said. "But that's besides the fact. They said this needed to be delivered no matter what the time was and here I am."

"So what do I need to do?"

"Just sign here," he said and handed her a clip board.

She grabbed the clip board and started signing it.

"If you're a delivery boy, where's the uniform?"

"I am going out after this and needed to make sure I was ready in time and this place was on the way."

"Here…you…go."

She handed him the board.

"And here you go," he said, handing her the package.

"Thank you," she said, looking down at the package. "I appreciate it."

She was looking at him, admiring his attractiveness. She noticed the spark in his eyes.

"Didn't you have to be somewhere?" he asked, noticing her attention.

"Right!" She set the package down on the table by the door and was right out the door. She hadn't noticed that she was almost pressing onto the guy's body. She just lingered in front of his face, smiling.

"Sorry," she said and moved past him. She saw his bike in the street and looked back at him. "Maybe I'll see you again?"

"We'll just have to see."

She disappeared into her car and drove off to Katie's.

The guy pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"She has it now," he said.

* * *

_Ed Mission_

_Dallas Zoo_

The group was walking around the zoo, moving towards the birds area. They were passing the monkeys and Sal began to do an impression of a chimp.

"Sal, I'm starting to wonder how you're able to do such a good job of being a monkey," Kelsey said.

He grabbed her and began picking her hair. She pushed him off and he pulled her back towards him and kissed her.

Ed and Lily continued walking.

"You ready for school to start up, Ed?" Lily asked.

"Not really. I kind of like being lazy and just hanging out," he said.

"You have to do something with your life," Lily said, looking at the ground.

"I will, when I have to become an adult and all."

"You can't just wait around forever. Have you even thought about what colleges you want to consider?"

"Not really," Ed said. "We have loads of time. What you going about for?"

"I'm just trying to point out reality, Ed. You can't just have your head in the clouds all day."

"I know that. I'm just enjoying the time we have. We're only sixteen once."

"In a couple of months, you're going to be seventeen."

"Exactly."

They were in front of all the birds now. Kelsey and Sal were still behind, lingering with the monkeys. Ed was leaning against a rail now, facing the birds. Lily was leaning back, her back to the birds. Ed pulled out the silver zippo lighter. He flicked it back. He didn't notice, but instead of flicking the flame on, the flame had popped up on its own.

"Why do you always play with that thing?" Lily asked. "You don't even smoke."

"I just like to. Can't explain it, just do."

"You're weird," she said.

"I know."

He just looked at the birds, flying around the area.

* * *

_Dani Clark_

_New York City, New York_

Dani is walking back into her apartment, putting her purse down. She finished her email on her smart phone. She walks into the living room to pay a voice mail on the answer machine.

"Dani, just calling to let you know that you need to be at the show at least an hour before they open. I need you to make sure everything with the Jonez goes perfect."

As she's listening to the message, a static appears again, scrambling the message. The radio in the room also turns on, a piercing frequency rams through the air. Surprisingly, it doesn't affect her at all, but she can still hear it. She raises her hand and focuses the frequency to a glass paperweight on the counter. In an instant, the noise smashes the glass. She puts her hands down and the frequencies stop.

Her phone starts to ring and startles her.

"Dani, don't forget about tomorrow," her sister told her.

"What's tomorrow?" she asks.

"We're getting lunch," she said. "We're supposed to have our weekly get together, remember?"

"Right, right," Dani said. "Sorry, Annie. It's just been a…weird day for me."

"Tell me about it tomorrow, I gotta go," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow at Alejandro's."

"Alright. Bye, Annie."

After the click, Dani looked outside. She noticed how fast it had gone from day to night. Then, she noticed the broken glass on the table.

She dismissed it and changed into more comfortable clothes. She was out the door.

She's at the concert now, arriving at the time Rich had told her too. She walked in the doors of the venue, seeing everyone setting up.

Backstage, she found the band. They were drinking beers, laughing about past shows.

"You boys ready?" she asked.

"You must be the suit from the label, right?" the guitarist asked.

"Yup. By the way, my name's Danielle, not suit. You can call me Dani."

She shook the hands of the lead singer, Trent.

"So what can we do for you?"

"Just make sure you show them what you can do. Let's make you famous."

She smiled and the boys raised their beer bottles. Seeing the glass bottles, Dani was reminded of the smashed paperweight back home. She grabbed a beer herself and chugged it, gulping down the fear.

* * *

_Law Stone_

_Rowlett, Texas_

Law and Matt were sitting on Law's roof, drinking cans of beers. They looked out at the never-ending rooftops of suburbia.

"So today, we learned you can read people's minds AND move objects with your mind as well," Matt pointed out.

"Sure seems like it."

"Seems like a good enough reason to drink."

"Cheers to that."

The bumped beer cans.

"So do you think there are others out there like you?" Matt asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "Maybe?"

"How is this even possible?"

"Who knows? But the thing is, it is."

Law sat there put his beer in the palm of his hand. He let it sit there, making it float now. He moved his hand back and let it sit there in the air.

"This is still insane," Matt said.

"Least you're getting the excitement you always wanted."

"True."

As they were enjoying another sip, they heard a scream come from somewhere in the neighborhood. It was a girl's voice coming from somewhere.

"_If that bitch gets away, our business is screwed._"

Law jumped from the ceiling onto the fence and then onto the ground. Matt stood up, watching as Law ran into the neighborhood. He ran through the streets, following the train of thought.

"_She couldn't have gotten far._"

"_I think I can hear her._"

Law ran faster, trying to find them. He turned onto various streets until he came upon the pond in the middle of the neighborhood. He found her. She was in the small tunnel that ran from one side of the street to the other. She was a small eight year old, shaking with fear.

"I'm hear to help you," he told her.

She looked up at him. The blond little girl was crying.

"They're coming."

"Who?" Law asked.

"Us."

He turned around to find two men standing behind them. One of them picked up Law with a single arm and threw him to the other side of the street. Law quickly realized he had an ability. He got up slowly.

He saw them approaching the girl.

"Get away from her!" he shouted.

"I thought I took care of you," the biggest one said.

The other one started running towards Law, gaining as much force as a cannon.

Law moved his arm to the left, sending the man flying to the left. Law walked to the other man. He was watching him, seeing what he had done. He tried to punch Law, but Law motioned his hand in the air, stopping him in mid punch. Law sent him flying backwards, landing just short of the lake.

He took the girl's hand and guided her out of the tunnel.

"You're one of them," she said scared.

"No, I'm not," Law said. "I'm one of the good guys.

They were back on the street.

The smaller one bolted into Law like a cannon, taking him down. Law was on his back, catching his breath. He could feel his ribs bruise. Law jumped up weakly. The cannon was coming back towards him.

Law picked him up by his throat with his power, holding him there for a second. The man was choking, grasping for air. Realizing he was killing him, Law threw him into a tree, knocking him out.

He looked around for the other one. When he turned around, the strong one had him by the throat physically. Law couldn't breathe. He was dangling in the man's hand. The girl ran to the man and began hitting him. He knocked her down.

Upset, Law began to feel something emerge within him. His eyes grew flames in his pupils.

He began to dig into the man's head, digging through his thoughts. He caused pain, forcing the man to feel the hurt he's caused. Law caused a shrill to go off in the man's head. The man let Law go and fell onto his knees, grabbing his head.

Law, still in his head, thought, "_Go back to wherever you came from and leave her alone. Forget about her. Forget about me." _Law suddenly felt himself erasing these memories and implanting his own thoughts in the man. The man fell over unconscious and Law went back to normal.

* * *

_Jess Bennett_

_Los Angeles, California_

Jess sat at a table in a semi-nice restaurant. It wasn't too upscale, but it also wasn't just some diner. She sat in a booth next to her friend, Katie. Across from them sat Katie's boyfriend, Ryan and his best friend, Lyle.

"So Lyle, Ryan tells me you're starting to move up in the firm," Katie said, trying to start up some kind of conversation.

"Yeah, actually," Ryan replied. "It looks like I'm looking at another promotion within the next month. They like how I handle the clients and how I handle myself."

He smiled that million dollar smile, trying to get something out of Jess. Instead, she sipped her lemonade and looked around the restaurant.

"Jess, where did you go to school?" he asked.

"I actually went to a community college," she replied. "I wanted to take the most affordable route and it just made sense."

"Gotta admire common sense," he said.

"You could say that."

"You know, Jess actually could've gone anywhere she wanted," Katie said.

"Katie, shut up," she whispered.

"Really?" Ryan asked, intrigued.

"Yeah. She graduated at the top of her class and aced the SATs and ACTs. She impressed all of her teachers and peers."

"I'm sure they would've offered loads of scholarships," Ryan said.

"They did. Boy, did they," Katie said, smiling over at Jess.

"I just wanted to stay close to home." Jess said.

After that, she got up and went to the restroom. She was in the restroom, splashing water onto her face. She had a feeling the night wouldn't go as great as Katie had expected.

"Would you at least give him a chance?" Katie asked, storming through the door.

"I thought I was," she replied, fixing her make up.

"Listen, just be nice at the club," Katie said. "Maybe dance with him or something. He's a good guy. How long has it been since you've been with anyone?"

"It's by choice," Jess said.

They walked out of the restroom.

At the club, Jess gave Ryan a chance, dancing with him for a song. The flashing lights made it impossible to really see unless you were at the bar. As soon as the song was over, she left him on the dance floor, moving to the bar.

"Gin and tonic and a shot of tequila," she told the bartender.

"Coming up," he replied. She turned back to the dance floor. She saw everyone dancing, getting lost to the music. She had lost Ryan. She smiled a bit, relieved to have ditched her date.

As she turned around to get her drinks, she noticed someone to her left. He had just turned to face her.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked the delivery man.

"Depends on your definition of stalking," he said. He looked at the drinks in front of her. "Rough night?"

"Something like that," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"My friend wanted to take me out," he said. "It's my birthday."

"Oh," she said. "Well, happy birthday…what's your name again?"

"I never gave it," he said, smiling. "It's Troy. Troy Barker."

She shook his hand.

"Good to meet you, Troy," she said. "Can I interest you in a dance?"

"As much as I would love to," he said. "I'm actually about to leave. I know, I'm getting to old. But maybe another time?"

"This might just be a one time offer," she replied, a little hurt with rejection.

"I'm sure we'll have another shot," he said. "I'll call you sometime."

With that, he got up and left. When she turned around, there was a napkin by her drinks. It had a note scribbled on it.

It read: "A good stalker has resources. Like getting your phone number from job's database. -Troy"

She smiled, holding the napkin.

"What's that?" a familiar voice asked.

She turned to find Ryan in front of her.

"Nothing," she said.

"Well, I was thinking, it's a bit crowded," he said. "Want to head out to the beach and relax over there?"

She hesitated. The beach wasn't too far from her home.

"Sure," she answered. With that, she gulped down her two drinks and left the club with Ryan with Troy still on her mind.

* * *

_Dani Clark_

_New York City, New York_

Dani stood at the side of the stage, watching the band perform their newest singles. The crowd was dancing and singing, enjoying the performance. Dani was fascinated by the lights around the stage.

"Thank you, New York!" Trent called out to the fans.

With that, the band bowed and the lights went out. They came back behind the stage and Dani followed. She couldn't hide her excitement.

"You guys were…beyond amazing!" she said.

"Thanks, Dani," the drummer said.

Trent just couldn't help but smile at her.

"Why are you so smiley?" Dani asked.

"Because it's a bit funny to see an exec geek out at one of our shows," he replied honestly.

"I was NOT geeking out," she said. "I just really enjoyed the show."

"You say enjoy, I say geek," he said.

Dani looked around at the whole band. They were each sweaty and chugging down more bottles of water.

"Either way, you guys did good," she said. "It really shows as well."

"I think she's trying to say we stink," a guitar joked.

They all laughed as Dani blushed at the remark.

SCEEEEECH!

On the stage, someone had knocked over the microphone, causing the unpleasant noise to echo throughout the venue.

Each of the band members held their ears and cringed at the piercing noise. Meanwhile, Dani stood there, confused. She hadn't heard anything unpleasant besides the thud.

Once the boys stopped, they looked at Dani. Before they could ask her something, she left the room. She scurried off to the merchandise area, panicking at what had happened. She was trying to piece together what was happening. She thought of the studio, the glass and now the noise.

Trent tapped her from behind.

"Hey," he said. After he realized he had made her jump, he replied, "I didn't mean to scare you there."

"It's fine. I'm just…what's up?"

"The guys just wanted me to tell you thanks. So…thanks," he said.

Dani laughed at the frontman's awkwardness.

"Well, you could tell them you're welcome, rockstar."

Trent smiled at the comment. He looked like he was about to say something else, but couldn't let it out. Finally, he spoke.

"Listen, I know I'm all sweaty and what not," he started. "But I was wondering if maybe we could grab a couple of drinks or something to celebrate our record."

"You mean as a group?"

"Well…I mean…"

"I know what you meant," she teased. "Sure."

With that, she kissed him on the cheek and left to talk to the other guys. He watched her as she walked away.

* * *

_Law Stone_

_Rowlett, Texas_

Matt and Law were sitting at a high top wooden table. The TV was playing in the background. Matt had a slice of pizza in front of him, while Law was eating a hot wing.

"So you're not going to say anything?" Matt asked.

Law looked up at him, wiping the wing sauce off his face.

"I told you what happened. And you saw it yourself from the roof. What else is there to say?"

"I don't know," he said. "It's just…this is all just really screwed up. It's impossible!"

"Keep your voice down!" Law said. "I know it is, okay. I'm the one that's dealing with all of it. But you gotta help me out, Matt. You're the only one that can know."

Matt looked at Law, almost dumbfounded.

"You're joking, right?"

"If anyone else found out, imagine what would happen."

"What would happen?"

"They'd want to find out how I'm doing any of this. They'd want to try and control me. They'd use me for things I can't even explain."

"How do you know?"

"I just do," he answered. He looked at Matt. "Can you just keep this between us? Please, man, as your friend."

Matt looked at Law.

"Fine."

He finally ate his slice of pizza and went upstairs, leaving Law alone. Law sat at the table. He looked at a cup on the table. He moved it slowly across the table, using his ability. He honestly didn't know how this had happened. Not even thinking about that, he thought about the power he showed with the two guys out in the neighborhood. He didn't know where any of that came from, but it was there, dormant in him. The thought of this power scared him. He wasn't sure if he could handle it.

He was holding the cup in the air when his brother walked into the kitchen. The cup fell instantly, spilling over the water in the cup.

"What was that?" his little brother asked.

"I just dropped the glass…" Law said.

"It looked like it was in the middle of the air," he said.

"You're half asleep," Law lied. "Just ignore it and go back to sleep."

His brother left the kitchen and went back downstairs.

He had to be more careful with his ability.

* * *

_Ed Mission _

_Garland, Texas_

Ed was sitting in the living room of his house, Sal, Lily and Kelsey sitting around him. They were watching another movie, the lights turned off.

Lily was leaning on Ed, his arm around her. Kelsey was sitting right in front of Sal, his arms around her.

While the movie continued, Ed's mother and sister came out with their luggage. Ed got up and walked them to the porch outside.

"Well, I guess we're going to go now," she said. She looked at her son. "Take care of yourself son."

She kissed his forehead.

"You guys take care, too. I'm gonna miss you," he said.

He then hugs his sister.

"Gonna miss you big green giant," he said.

"Ass," his sister said.

"We should be back in a week. Please, don't do anything stupid," his mother told him.

They hugged one last time and with that, his mom and sister left in the car. He waved goodbye, watching his family leave to the airport. After seeing their car venture off, he went back inside.

"So they're gone?" Sal asked.

"Yup," he replied. "So we're good for Saturday."

"Yes!"

Sal went over and hugged Ed. He put his arm over his shoulder. The girls just laughed at the two.

"I think this calls for a celebration," he said.

"I think we can wait till Saturday, mate," he said.

"If you say so," he said.

He goes to the fridge and grabs a water bottle and chugs it down.

"I guess we should probably get leaving," Sal said.

The girls agreed.

"You guys sure? You can stay for a bit if you want," Ed said.

"It's getting kind of late. But I'll see you tomorrow," Lily said.

Sal and Kelsey said bye to Ed as they made their way out. Lily lingered behind for just a bit. As the others were by the door, she stood there, looking at Ed.

"You going to be alright here, all by your lonesome self?" she asked.

"I think I'll be able to manage somehow."

He walked over to her. He stood taller than her. He pushed her short, blond hair behind her ear. He went in for the kiss. After the kiss, Lily looked down at the floor and then at him.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

She kissed him again. With that, she left, waving her hand at him. Ed was left standing there, a grin left on his face as the door closed behind her.

* * *

_Jess Bennett_

_Los Angeles, California_

Jess and Ryan were on the beach, the full moon lighting the white sand.

"So what's the deal with you? What's your story?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked as they walked.

"You seem to be a bit reserved. Why's that?"

"It's just how I am. Don't really trust people that easily."

"Don't think that's healthy," he said.

"And I don't think you're my shrink," she replied coldly.

"You know, I've been trying hard to make some kind of good impression on you. But now, that seems impossible."

"I wouldn't say it's impossible. Maybe you're just not my type."

He stopped walking.

"It's rare when I'm not someone's type," he said.

Jess had stopped as well, but was now about to continue walking down the shore. But Ryan stopped her, grabbing her arm. He pulled her towards him.

"I'm tired of playing nice and I'm tired of you're attitude. Now stop being a bitch and just play nice," he said.

"Let go of me!" she replied.

"I get what I want," he said.

"Not me!"

She kneed him below the waist and began to run down the shore. He started running after her after catching his own breath.

"Get the hell away from me!" she yelled back.

She tried to run faster, trying to escape him. But it was no use. He was too fast for her. He caught up to her and pulled her by her hair.

"Now, where were we?" he asked.

He threw her to the ground. But when she hit the ground, she stopped moving. Her eyes weren't blinking. He saw blood begin to trickle from her head. He lifted her head and saw a rock pointing out of the sand, stained in red.

"No," he said in horror.

He began to try and wake her up.

"This isn't funny," he said, shaking her. But she wouldn't move.

He let her go. He got up and looked at her one more time. With that last look, he made a run for it. She lay there, her body lifeless.

* * *

_Law Stone_

_Sachse, Texas_

Law and Matt were walking down the side of a road full of pot holes and bumps. Both had been silent for a while.

"I'm sorry if I sounded like an ass last night," Law apologized. "I get that this is all weird and messed up."

"I'm sorry for freaking out, but you're right. It is all weird and impossible," Matt said. He picked up a rock and threw it down the road. "But at the same time, it's pretty cool you know."

Law looked at him. He was smiling.

"It is pretty awesome," he said.

He focused on a rock in front of him and sent it flying down the road.

"How much do you think you can lift?" Matt asked.

"You know, I have no idea," Law replied. "I mean, I never thought about it. I wonder how much I really can lift without killing myself."

"You think that could kill you?"

"Maybe."

But Law was really thinking about the power he had felt the night before. He really wondered what his limits were and if he had them.

"Do you think you could really control someone?" Matt asked.

"I think if I learned how to control my abilities enough, I probably could."

"Kinda scary, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Law said.

"But I know you Law," Matt said. "You couldn't hurt a fly. You're too much of a boy scout."

"Hey!" Law said.

Law flicked a small rock at Matt with his power.

"Just saying," Matt laughed.

While the two were laughing and throwing rocks at each other, an old pick-up truck is coming down the road, going at least twenty miles over the speed limit. It's too close to the right.

It's about to hit Matt when Law reacts almost instinctively. The flames in his eyes come back, this time covering more of his body as he puts his hand out and forces the truck to fly through the air, going over their head and crashing back into the street.

Law is back to normal in another instant, seeing the wreck. He realized what had just happened and how his dream had come true. Him and Matt rush over to the truck, checking on the man inside. To Law, everything is silenced for just that moment. Matt's screaming, trying to get him to call 911, but Law can't hear him. He's transfixed on something. He looks into the sky and sees the solar eclipse.

The sound comes back and he pulls out his phone to call 911 and get help. Matt pulls out the driver.

* * *

_Dani Clark_

_New York City, New York_

Dani wakes up in a hotel room, under the covers next to Trent. She looks over at him and then at the room. She takes the bedsheets and walks over to the clear sliding glass door leading to a terrace. She pushes the blinds to the side and sees the solar eclipse. She's transfixed as well.

* * *

_Jess Bennett_

_Los Angeles, California_

Jess opens her eyes. She's been unconscious on the beach for whole night. She sits up and is then standing. She looks around, just seeing sand. There are no signs of blood or even a rock. She didn't understand why she had been knocked out. She remembered the night before and the creep Ryan turned out to be. She scratched her head and patted the sand away.

She looked up to the sky, realizing it was the eclipse.

* * *

_Ed Mission _

_Garland, Texas_

Ed is having nightmares, seeing flames and his family and friends. He seems them engulfed, burning. He opens his eyes.

Around him, his house is on fire. His room is attacked by the inferno. He jumps out of the bed, onto the flaming floor. His feet are unharmed, safe. He looks around at the burning house. He suddenly realizes that his own body has flames covering it. He couldn't feel the heat. He couldn't feel the fire.

* * *

_New York City, New York_

An unknown pair of female hands open up a large box. She begins to rip off the wrapping around the object, making it appear to be some kind of painting. Finally, in view is a vibrant painting. On the painting is a man standing, showing him from behind. His body is covered in light flames. The picture doesn't show the head of the person. In front of the person is a wasteland. Ash is floating from the ground into the sky. The wastesland is black, charred. On the back of the man is tatoo, depicting a stick-like drawing of a picture, looking almost Egyptian.

**_To be continued..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Okay, so here was my first chapter. For me, this is relaunch of the series obviously featuring new characters. It kind of twists the original series' mythology. And yes, I am kind of using the phoenix story from the X-Men comics, just transforming it a bit. I hope you guys like this and give me some feedback to work off of. I'm hoping to update this frequently. But yeah.


	2. Chapter 2 Accidents

_Thomas Bradley_

_Kinsley, Kansas_

Thomas Bradley walks into the kitchen of his old fashioned house, seeing his girlfriend Haley Wells. She's getting an early lunch ready, preparing the kitchen. He walks up behind her and wraps her in his arms.

"It smells good," he told her.

"Good," she smiled. "Does that mean we can eat now?"

He kissed her.

"I just have to put some stuff away in the barn."

"Don't take too long." She kissed him as he left out to the barn.

He walks out of the house, seeing the cornfields in front of him. He makes his way into the barn, looking around. He feels like something's different. He goes along and carries huge stacks of hay and throws them into a stable, displaying his amplified strength. He's putting the rest of his tools up when he hears a footstep.

Thomas looks up, but as soon as he looks up, his body is propelled onto the barn wall, pinned down, unable to move. A man is holding his hand out.

"Who the hell are you?" Thomas yelled.

Instead of answering, the man pointed his finger. In seconds, Thomas screamed as his head was being cut open.

In the house, Haley thinks she hears Thomas screaming. She goes outside, but hears nothing. She walks slowly, almost cautiously. As she gets closer to he barn, she yells out, "Thomas? Is everything alright?"

As she makes her way into the barn, she sees him, laying on the ground, a pool of blood around his head. She screams in horror and is about to run out. As she turns around, she sees him.

Sylar grabs her by the thread, holding her above the ground. She's gasping for air. As he's holding her, he points his finger at her head. He begins to cut open her head. She's screaming, barely letting out a yell.

"Guess you're not special after all," Sylar said, dropping her to the ground.

_Ed Mission _

_Garland, Texas_

Ed is being guided to an ambulance. He looks back at his house, collapsing under the flames. A neighbor had called the fire department and reported the fire. The doors of the ambulance closed behind him.

_Law Stone_

_Richardson, Texas_

Law and Matt were pacing in the hospital. They were waiting for someone to tell them anything about the driver of the truck.

On the wall, it reads:

_**Chapter Two**_

_**"Accidents"**_

One of the doctor's was leaving the room. Law got in front of him.

"How is he doing?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, but we can only release that information to family members."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, now if you'll excuse me."

As he was leaving, Law focused on his thoughts and heard, "_He should be fine after the surgery._"

"What did you hear?" Matt asked.

"He has to have surgery and that he should be fine after," Law replied. He slunk down into the chair. Matt sat next to him.

"What happened back there?" Matt finally asked. "I mean with all the flames and stuff."

"It's something I don't know yet," Law sighed. "It happened last night too."

"What?" Matt asked.

"I didn't think it was anything," Law lied. "But it's like there was something else behind it, something stronger."

A silence fell between the two friends.

"The good news is that he should be fine," Matt said.

"There's something else," Law added.

Matt looked at him.

"I knew that truck was coming and that it was going to hit us. I saw it a couple nights ago."

_Jess Bennett_

_Los Angeles, California_

Jess is in the shower, washing away any sand left in her body. She's relaxing as the warm water washes away the previous day. She's taking her time, having the day off.

After the shower, Jess walked out of the shower and dried her hair in front of the mirror. She wondered what had happened with the creep, Ryan.

She pushed the thought away and walks back into the room. She got dressed and walked into the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of orange juice and remembers the package she hadn't opened yet.

She grabs the package and stands in her kitchen, looking at the package. There was no return address. After contemplating what could be in the box, she finally opens it.

Out of the box, she pulls out a framed small painting. The painting has the same look and vibrant details as the photo of the man with the phoenix. However, this painting shows another scene. It shows two sides of a door. One the left half, a man is standing with his gun aimed at the people walking in, hidden in the darkness of a house. On the other side of the door, it's Jess, laughing with another man that she makes out to be Troy.

She examined the painting more closely, not believing what she was seeing.

Her phone began to vibrate on the counter next to her. She put down the painting. When she looked at the phone, she didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hopefully, you got my note," a familiar voice said.

"Troy?" she asked.

"The one and only," he replied.

Jess looked at the painting again, not knowing what to say.

"Anyways, I was wondering if we could grab lunch later," he went on.

"Yeah, that sounds fine," Jess said after stumbling for words.

"Great. I'll pick you up in about an hour."

"Wait, I just…"

He had hung up.

After putting the phone down, she remained transfixed on the painting, trying to figure out what it meant and who had sent it.

_Sara Beckett_

_Chicago, Illinois_

Sara Beckett walks into a crime scene in a high class apartment. Yellow caution tape is around the area. Police are scrambling around the scene, talking about the victim. Sara makes it to the actual crime scene near the terrace.

"What have we got?" Sara asked the other officials.

She looked down at the body on the floor. She saw a woman in her mid twenties, boyish-short white blonde hair. Her eyes were glazed over. She looked like an angel.

"Well, we have strange bruise-like marks over her body," a woman said.

She pulled down the woman's collar to reveal black marks going from her shoulder blade to her chest. There were more similar marks on her back and legs.

"How did she die?" Sara asked.

"We don't know," another man told her. "That's the thing. There are no stab wounds, gun shots and it doesn't seem like she suffocated. We don't know how it could've happened."

Sara kneeled down and looked at the woman. She didn't know what could've caused it.

_Ed Mission_

_Richardson, Texas_

Ed sat in the hospital room, waiting to hear from the doctor, but he could hear them whispering outside his room.

"How can he not have any burns or injuries?" a doctor asked.

"It's impossible. Not even a scratch."

"There's got to be some kind of explanation."

"Well, what do we do now?"

"We have no choice but to let him out."

"He has no family or guardians here."

"Then what do we do?"

"We have to discharge him."

It was then when something caught their attention and they had to follow another patient into the ER. With that, Ed decided to leave. He got out of the room and began to find his way out of the hospital.

As he was walking down the hall, he accidentally bumped into someone. Law had bumped into him. With that contact, Law saw Ed engulfed in flames and him making it out of his home alive.

"Ed?"

"Law, how've you been?"

"Good, just kind of distracted," he said. Law looked at Ed, up and down, seeing his body scorched and covered with black smoke stains. "You look a bit rough."

"Yeah," Ed said. "Listen, I have to go. Right now's kind of a messed up time."

Ed waved goodbye and began to scurry off. Law ran after him, getting as far from the room as he thought was necessary.

"Ed, you can stay with me," he offered, almost reading Ed's mind.

"What?" Ed asked, confused.

"I said you can stay with me. I know you need to figure things out and we used to be good friends. Plus, we have some things in common."

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked nervously.

Law looked around to see if anyone was looking.

"Just watch," Law said.

He focused on a door down the hall that was open. He put his hand out and closed the door with his ability.

"Bloody hell," Ed said.

_Dani Clark_

_New York City, New York_

Dani walked into a fancy Mexican restaurant in SoHo. She approached a table with a woman already sitting down, her face hidden behind a menu.

"I figured you'd be running a bit late," a familiar voice said.

Dani sat down at the table.

"Last night ran a little later than I'd thought it would."

The woman put the menu down, revealing Dani's sister and twin, Annie Clark. She looked exactly like Dani, the only difference being that her short dark brown hair was tied back neatly.

"Who was the victim last night, then?" she asked.

"He wasn't a victim," Dani replied. "But he was a frontman for this band I'm working with."

"Isn't it bad to mix work with sex?" Annie asked.

"It was a one time thing," Dani replied.

"No it's not, or you wouldn't care. I can read people, Dani, and I know you have a thing for him," she said.

Dani looked at her sister suspiciously.

"I know nothing can happen between us," Dani admitted. "That, and he's going to become a rock star."

"That doesn't mean anything," Annie said. "If you have the chance and feel this way, do something about it. Do it before you have to move on to bigger things."

"What are you talking about?"

The waiter came and asked for their drinks. Annie ordered a water and Dani took a strawberry lemonade alcoholic drink. When he left, the conversation continued.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked Annie again.

"I'm just saying, things can change. Things can change faster than either of us can imagine."

Dani looked at Annie. She felt like Annie knew something, something she was hiding.

"Spit it out, Annie," Dani said.

"Dani, have you been feeling alright? Is anything strange or different happening? Something out of the ordinary?"

Dani looked at her.

"Nothing," she replied. "Why does that matter?"

"You're lying," Annie said.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm good like that. Tell me the truth."

"There's nothing to tell," Dani defended.

"I'm your sister and I'm here for you. Just be honest with me."

"There's nothing to tell!"

With that, Dani broke the glasses of water on the table with a piercing sound. She backed away. Annie looked at her sister, giving her a look of being right.

"We can't talk about this here."

_Jess Bennett _

_Los Angeles, California_

Jess sat at the table, Troy pulling out her chair for her. She smiled and thanked him. He sat across from her, smiling at her.

"Have I told you look nice today?" he asked.

"I think only a few times, but it doesn't hurt to keep saying it."

"Well, you do."

She smiled back at him.

The waiter took their drink orders and left them alone. While Troy began to look at the menu, Jess remembered why she was there. She looked in her bag and pulled out a picture covered with tissue paper. She handed it to Troy.

"Do you recognize this?" she asked him.

He unwrapped it and saw the picture of him and her and the man with the gun. She noticed how fast his expression had changed. She had her answer.

"No…Now I haven't," he said.

"I don't believe you," she said. "You delivered this to me. We ran into each other and we're here now. This isn't a coincidence."

"I don't know what to tell you, Jess," he said. "But even so, I've never seen this before."

"You had to have known," she said, her voice trailing off.

"I didn't," he said. "But this is just a painting. It doesn't necessarily mean it's going to happen."

"For some reason, I feel like it is," she said.

"That doesn't mean anything is going to happen," he told her.

"You don't know that," she said.

He took her hand.

"Nothing's going to happen to you or me, I promise," he said.

She looked up at him. She felt safe. She felt like everything would be alright. She couldn't tell why, but she just did.

"Okay," she said.

She put the painting back into her bag, forgetting it completely and enjoyed the date.

_Sara Beckett_

_Chicago, Illinois_

Sara sat at her desk, studying the case file of the blonde Jane Doe. There were no clues as to who she was or what had happened. She looked at the photo. There was something about the girl that intrigued her.

"I found something," a man told her.

Maxwell Miller was standing beside her desk. He was a younger detective with short black hair and a handsome face. He was holding a composition book.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It was at the scene."

"Then why do you have it, Max? That needs to be with the rest of the evidence!"

"Not this," he said. "You need to see this."

She looked at him and saw the serious look in his eyes. She took the book and flipped through. The book had pictures, information and maps.

_Thomas Bradley, amplified strength. August 15, 2010. Kinsley, Kansas. Sylar. _

There was a picture of the victim and more information. She looked at more pages.

_Kelly Carson, speed. June 30, 2010. Sacramento, California. Sylar._

There was a picture of a striking young blond woman.

_Sean Hensley, heightened precision. July 8, 2010. Miami, Florida. Sylar._

"Who or what is Sylar?" she asked.

"There's nothing on a 'Sylar,'" he replied.

"And what about the people in this book?" she asked.

"They're all dead," he replied.

"How?" she asked.

"Murdered, their heads sliced open," he said.

"I don't understand," Sara said. "None of these match up to her death. Why do they matter?"

"Because she knew about them, somehow," he said. "She's tracked down people and found out when they're going to get murdered."

"But why did someone kill her?"

"There's something else," Max said.

He turned to a different page near the back.

_Sara Beckett, asrtal projection. October 18, 2010. Sylar. _

_Law Stone &_

_Ed Mission_

_Rowlett, Texas_

"Do those fit?" Law asked as Ed was putting on a clean shirt and jeans on.

"Yeah, thanks," he said. "So what now?"

"We talk."

"We're both freaks. There."

"We have abilities. We're different. We're not freaks. We can do something, make a difference."

"We're still kids, Law."

"That doesn't have to stop us. We were meant to do something."

"Not necessarily."

Ed began to walk out of the room and downstairs. Law followed him. Ed walked out to the backyard. Law walked out and closed the door with his ability.

"So you can read minds, move things with telekinesis, and see the future?" he asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like everything," Law said.

"I don't get it," he said.

"What?"

"Why us? And why I had to burn my home down."

"It was an accident. You just have to learn to control your ability. Find a way to channel it."

"How did you?"

"I just thought of something that calmed me down and centered myself, but there's something else," he said. "There's another part of my power I can't control. It's powerful. I don't know if there are any limits, but I can't control it. It just comes out if it's necessary."

"Awesome," Ed said.

"Alright, go to the other side of the yard," Law said.

"For what?"

"To learn to control your ability."

Law was on the opposite end of Ed.

"What do you want me to do?" Ed asked.

"Throw your flames at me with everything you got."

"I don't know how."

"Yes, you do. Just focus and clear your mind and do it."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

Ed looked at Law. He threw his hand at Law, hoping to throw something, but nothing came out.

"I told you, I can't. This is stupid."

In an instant, Law threw Ed back against the fence.

"What the…?" Ed began, getting back up.

This time, Law threw Ed to the side, slamming him against the fence.

"Stop it!"

"Make me."

Law threw him to the other side. Ed got up and was angry. Flames appeared in his left hand and he forced the flames towards Law. He created an inferno, throwing them all at Law. Law smiled and pushed the flames around him, seeing the fire spiral around him. Ed kept on throwing more fire at him, but Law forced it up into the sky. Ed smiled.

"I did it!"

_Dani Clark_

_New York City, New York_

Dani and her sister went back to Annie's apartment.

"So what is going on?" Dani asked.

"I don't know how to explain it, but we're different," she said. "It's just something like evolution or something."

"What we're different?" Dani asked.

"You're not the only one," Annie said.

_"I can hear your thoughts and let you hear mine. Not only that, but I could control you if you want."_

"Woah," Dani said.

"Yeah…" Annie said.

"Is it genetics?" Dani asked.

"It's possible, but I'm not sure."

"How long have you been able to…you know?"

"For a while now," she said. "I don't remember when it started, but it's been a while."

Dani plopped down onto Annie's sofa, facedown on a cushion. She let out a muffled yell of frustration. She rolled around.

"This is great," she said. "Now I have to worry about screwing up my job."

"You'll learn to control it, I promise."

"I hope you're right," Dani said.

"There's one more thing," Annie said.

Dani sat up and turned to her sister. The sun broke into the home and blinded Dani.

"There are people out there who will want to find you and use you," she said. "These people will take you away to somewhere you can't escape."

"What are you talking about?"

"They're called the company. They want to find people like us. Be careful, Danielle. If they ever find you, use your ability. Don't hold back."

_Law Stone &_

_Ed Mission_

_Rowlett, Texas_

Law and Ed were walking around the soccer fields at the back of Law's community.

"So Matt knows about your ability?" Ed asked.

"Yeah," he said. "It's kind of nice, having someone to talk to about it and be there, you know?"

"I haven't told anybody," Ed said. "I don't know if I will. It's kind of a big deal."

"You should," Law said. "It helps lift the weight off your shoulders."

"Does it really?"

"Yeah," he said. "It's having a friend you can trust."

"I guess that makes sense."

Ed lit a flame in his hand and began to play with it, moving his fingers around. He eventually threw it into the sky.

"You gotta be careful about that," Law said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You need to make sure you don't expose yourself. If people found out, I don't think it'd end so well."

"It might not be a bad thing," Ed said.

"Or it might be hell."

They walked onto a bench. Ed sat down, looking at the soccer field. He fiddled with flames on his fingertips. Law balanced himself at the top of the bleachers.

"Do you think there's anyway we can ever be normal?" Ed asked.

"I don't think that'll ever be possible."

Law jumped onto the ground. He found a rock and picked it up with his power. He held it in the air. Then, he broke it apart and scattered the pieces around the field.

As he was looking where the pieces had gone, he looked at the bathroom hut. He swear he saw someone in the shadows, watching them.

Law began to walk toward the bathrooms, leaving Ed behind.

"Where are you going?" Ed asked.

"There's someone over there."

"I don't see anyone."

Law ignored him and continued walking over there, caught in a daze. He listened in, trying to see if he heard anyone's thoughts.

_"Two for one. Guess she couldn't see this far ahead. Still useful. Have to get them before he finds out about them."_

Law was standing in front of the door. He pushed it open and walked in. He found no one. The voice of the thoughts had been a man's voice.

He looked at the bathroom stalls and raised his arm. He opened the doors with his ability, slamming them open. There was no one. He looked around, trying to figure out who he had heard and how they had disappeared so fast. But either way, Law figured him and Ed had trouble coming.

_Sara Beckett_

_Chicago, Illinois_

"What exactly is astral projection?" Sara asked.

Sara and Max were sitting in a booth in a bar downtown. They had been off for a few hours and were spending the night trying to figure out what the woman's journal was.

"Well, according to google, it's when you're able to be in two places at once, projecting a duplicate of yourself."

"So it's a clone?"

"No, not even close. A clone is a physical duplicate. This one comes mentally projected, not physical. It can touch, move and act like you, but it doesn't last. It's pretty cool actually."

"But why does she think I can do that. That can't even be possible."

"There's never been proof, but it sounds like a lot of things are possible going by this journal."

"I just don't know if I believe that there are these people that have these abilities and what not."

"Well, we have no way of knowing now."

"Great."

"Shall I get us another round?" Max asked.

"I think I better get home, it's been a long day," Sara said.

"I'll see you at the office then."

"One last thing," Sara said. "Do you mind if I take the journal and look at it?"

"Sure, be my guest."

Sara took the composition notebook and put her jacket on and headed out. She tossed her normal length black hair and looked around the bar. She began walking along the sidewalk, heading towards the closest train station.

As she continued walking, the sky let loose and it began to pour down rain. Sara pulled up her jacket and hid by a building. While waiting for the rain let up, she heard something. She heard a scream coming from the alleyway next to her. She looked down and saw a man kicking another guy on the floor. He held up a gun to the guy now.

"Hey!" Sara yelled. She pulled out her gun and began to run down the alley way.

The man left the guy and began to run down the other way in the alley. Sara sprinted. She stopped real fast to check on the beaten up guy.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," the man said. "Get him."

Sara continued to follow the perp. As she was rounding a corner, an elbow knocked her out. She fell down, knocked back by the blow. It was then that she passed out. The man held the gun out towards her, ready to shoot.

Another Sara projected behind him. She looked herself, not believing what was happening. She punched the guy and knocked the gun out of his hand.

"What the…?" the man said.

She punched him and knocked him onto the ground.

"Stay on the ground and put your hands behind your head!" she yelled.

"What are you?"

She didn't have an answer.

She faded away and Sara woke up. She looked at the man and kept him on the ground.

"Guess that's astral projection."

_Jess Bennett_

_Los Angeles, California_

Troy had taken Jess to a small club where a jazz band was playing.

"Very classy, Mr. Troy," Jess giggled.

"What can I say? I like to stay classy when possible."

The two were sitting at a little two top at the side of the club. The band played, playing music that soothed Jess.

"Troy, today has been one of the best days in a long time," Jess said.

"You're just saying that," Troy said. He took a sip from his glass.

"No, I mean it," she said. She took hold of his hand and looked at him. "It's been long time since I've been on a fantastic date."

"Well, I'm glad you're having a great time. But it's not over yet. Here."

He took her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. They flowed with the music, dancing cooly. Jess laughed, not believing he was making her dance.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer, dancing just like that. She looked up. She felt safe and happy.

The rest of the night at the club went smoothly. She had another drink and continued to talk to Troy.

"So tell me about your parents," he asked.

"Well, my dad's always away on business trips," she started. "He works for this little paper company. Even though he's gone a lot, he's been there for me. For my brother, not so much. But I still love him. He's just kind of mysterious."

"And your mom?"

"She's…gone. She passed away when I was really little. I barely remember her. But I see her face every once in a while. She was beautiful. I used to say she was the most beautiful woman in the world. I miss her from time to time."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think…"

"Don't worry about it. It's natural to wonder."

"You ready to get out of here?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

_Dani Clark_

_New York City, New York_

Dani walked back to her apartment. As she was walking, flashes of her conversation with Annie popped into her head.

"They come in pairs. One of them, one of us. They are trained to take us down. They will know your weaknesses, your fears, and your strengths."

Dani kept walking.

"You need to be able to channel your power through your emotions. The two are intertwined. Once you have control of your emotions, you can control you're power. You need to be ready to attack. Like this."

Dani could see her apartment.

"If they come after you, you need to be ready. You can't be scared and you can't hesitate. If anything, get out of there as soon as possible. If you see the Haitian, you have no choice but to run."

As Dani was the door, she remembered the end of the conversation.

"How do you know all of this?" Dani has asked.

There was a long pause.

"Because they came for me."

Dani was unlocking her door. She walked in and set her purse down on the table. That was when she felt something. She felt that something was different, something was off. She saw him come out of the hallway leading to the bedroom.

She let out her anger and frustration and with it, a piercing noise came, breaking all of the glass in her apartment. The man fell to his knees. His horned-rimmed glasses broke and he yelled in pain. She began to run out of the apartment, grabbing her purse and keys. As she was out of the hallway, she threw her hand back, letting out one more wave of piercing noise.

She was running down the hall when she saw him. The Haitian was walking towards her. She felt numb. She tried using her abilities, but they failed.

She started to panic. She was backing up against a wall. She saw the man in the horn-rimmed glasses stumbling out of the apartment. His ears were bleeding. The Haitian was closer and closer.

The elevator rang and the doors opened. Annie came running out with a taser. She shot it at the Haitian and forced him unconscious on the ground.

"Now!" Annie yelled.

Annie let another piercing noise screech through the air. She look at her sister. Her sister was fine. HRG, however, was back on the ground.

"Let's get out of here!" Dani shouted.

"Wait," Annie said.

She walked over to HRG. He was about to try and get up.

"Stay down," Annie said. She used her ability to force him on the ground, controlling his thoughts.

"Annie, what are you doing?"

Annie used her ability again.

"Stay out of it."

But it didn't affect Dani.

She crouched down and pulled HRG's gun out of his hand. She stood back up.

"You're going to pay for what you did to me," she said.

She held the gun up to his head. She pressed it right up against his head. Her finger trembled on the trigger. She was ready to blow his brains out.

"Annie, don't."

"You don't know what he put me through. What he was going to put you through."

"It's not you."

"I know, it's him."

"Annie!"

Dani was by her sister now. She touched her. She held her sister as she dropped the gun and began to cry.

"Sh, it's alright. Let's get out of here."

With her sister under her arm, Dani carried her sister out of the hall and back into the elevator, leaving behind the Haitian unconscious and HRG on the ground. The elevator closed.

_Law Stone _

_Rowlett, Texas_

Law moved around in his sleep, uneasy about the thoughts he had. He couldn't figure out who it was and how they could disappear like that. The only thing he knew was that they had to have a power themselves. He sat in his bed, his eyes wide awake. Ed was asleep downstairs in the guest bedroom.

Tired of moving around, Law got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and drank some of his water bottle.

He closed the door and a man appeared out of nowhere. He pushed Law back with black energy strings coming from his hand. Law was knocked back into the stairs. He looked up and the man was gone.

In an instant, Law was on his feet. He listened in for any signs of the intruder. Suddenly, he was pulled back into the shadows with the intruder.

They were back in Law's room. The man's hand turned dark and he grabbed Law's shoulder. He began to dig inside of Law, his darkness spreading into Law.

Law screamed in pain, feeling him dig deeper. Suddenly, something in him woke up. The flames were over his entire body and he knocked the man back into the way. He then forced him onto the other side of the room.

The man raised his hand and shot strings of black energy at Law. Law stopped them in mid air and scattered them. He forced the man up, back straight against the wall.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The man looked at him. Law could see his face. He had a young, handsome face. He looked almost familiar. But in that second, the man sank back into the darkness, fading away to somewhere else.

The lights came on and Ed was in the room, a flame in his hands. He saw Law and his flames. Law changed back to normal, feeling better.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, tired and groggy, but still alert.

"Someone tried to attack me," Law answered.

"Well…where is the bugger?"

"He faded into the shadows," Law said. He was still looking at the wall.

"How?"

"It had to do with his ability. He can control the darkness, meaning shadows and dark energy."

"Great. Now we have a bad guy."

"He's not the only one," Law said. "Earlier, he mentioned someone else, talking about getting to me before he did. There's someone out there that even he's scared of. I could feel it."

"And now we people after us."

Ed then started walking towards Law. He was pointing at Law's bare chest. He noticed something on his shoulder blade.

Law looked at it too. It looked like a veiny bruise on his shoulder blade, extending to his upper back. It was spread out and black.

"What is it?" Ed asked.

"It was him. It's how he kills people. By inserting enough black energy in them."

"Bloody hell."

Law had a feeling that the man he was afraid of would be much worse. He had to.

"His name is Peter," Law said.

"How did you get that?"

"I read his mind and pulled that out of the darkness. At least with my power, I was strong enough too."

"How strong can you be?"

"I don't even know."

_Sara Beckett_

_Chicago, Illinois_

Sara sat on her couch, curled up in a blanket. She sat in the silent room of her apartment. She jumped as she heard the buzzer and she let Max up. He came in and saw her state.

"Geez, what happened to you?" he asked.

"I did it," she said. "I astral projected. Or whatever it is I can do. But I did it. It was almost like an accident."

"What? How?"

"I don't know. I was just in a situation and it happened on its own. I couldn't control it."

"Can you do it again?"

"Did you not just hear me? I said I couldn't control it."

"You won't know if you don't try."

"Fine! I'll try it goddamn it."

Sara pushed him back and closed her eyes. She tried to force herself to use her ability, but it wouldn't work. Something just didn't feel right. She focused and concentrated, but there was nothing.

"Well?" he asked.

"I can't do it."

Max slapped her across the face. Knocked back, she looked at him, alarmed at his action.

"What was…?"

He slapped her again, knocking her back down. He stepped on her chest and kept her on the ground. He pulled out his gun.

"Max, stop it!" she yelled.

He cocked the trigger, ready to fire. He fired a bullet right beside her.

She fell unconscious and another Sara projection appeared beside him, punching him in his jaw. She punched him again, backing him against the way. She kicked her foot up, keeping it on his chest and entrapping him.

"Hit me again," she said.

With those words, she faded away and woke up alarmed. She was gasping for air.

"Woah…" Max gasped.

"What the hell was that for?" she asked angrily.

"I just thought it would help if I provoked you," he said. "Sorry. Let me get an ice pack for that."

He went in her freezer and they sat down as she cared for her cheeks.

They were sitting on her couch in silence for a moment.

"What does this mean?" he asked.

"It means that this woman was right. It means that we could be dealing with one serial killer she could see and another she didn't see coming."

"How do we stop him?"

"We use the notebook. But there's something else."

She pulled out the notebook and turned to ripped page. It was missing most of the information except for a name.

"Peter."

_Dani & Annie Clark_

_Brooklyn, New York_

The twins walked into Annie's apartment. She was calm now.

"We need to get out of here," Dani said.

"No," Annie argued.

"They'll find us."

"They can't. I put this apartment in someone else's name. There's no way they could connect us to her."

"How sure are you?"

"I'm positive. You can sleep here tonight."

"How am I supposed to sleep?"

"You just are. You get used to it."

Annie took off her shirt and walked into her room, closing the door. Dani, on the other hand, just sat on the couch, staring at the TV. Suddenly, static began to run through the apartment. Her anxiety was getting the best of her. She calmed herself down and the static faded away.

In her room, Annie was curled up in her room, crying. She had a flashback.

She was in a facility, locked in a room behind a large glass window. In the window, HRG stood, watching her. She tried to use her ability, but they had drugged her.

"Let me out of here!" she kept yelling.

She screamed and screamed, but they wouldn't listen to her.

One of the days, a woman came in. She was a blonde, beautiful normal woman. Instead, she was a twisted tormentor. When she would come in, she run her fingers over Annie's arms, sparking electricity on Annie. She winced in pain.

Every other day, she would come. The other days, the scientists would strap her down and study her patterns and test her abilities, controlled of course.

But one day, she made them think they had given her the pills. As a result, when Elle Bishop came in to mess with her, Annie turned the tables. She tormented Elle, finding buried secrets, making Elle relive them over and over. Finally, she used Elle to walk around the facility and fry the servers, putting the electricity out.

Annie escaped, but barely. However, unaware to her, the person next her escaped too. He was Peter.

Annie snapped back. She thought of the opportunity she had wasted. But she would have her chance again. Her phone vibrated on the nightstand. She answered it immediately.

"Hello."

"How did it go?" a woman's voice asked.

"As planned. He's still a problem, but we took care of them for now."

"How's she?"

"As you would expect, but it'll get easier."

"Good."

"Anything new?"

"Just something you should see. Things are beginning to fall in place. We need to be ready. Are you?"

Neck down, a woman is shown, the woman on the receiver. Behind her, the painting is sitting on the table, showing the man with the phoenix tattoo and the city in ruins.

_Jess Bennett_

_Los Angeles, California_

Jess lingered on the walk back to her house. She kept going slower and slower, hoping that Troy would get the message.

"So…" she said.

"So," he replied, smiling at her coyness.

"Do you want to come in, maybe for a drink or something?"

"Maybe."

They were at her door now, her back pressed against the door. He leaned up close to her. His face was right in front of hers.

"I think you might be in my personal bubble," she said.

"Maybe. Or you could even say you were in mine."

He leaned in to kiss her and their lips met. She kissed him back, pulling him closer to herself.

She pulled back, causing a slight pause.

"Listen," she said. "I don't know what exactly this is or what it will become, but we need to be careful."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean things have been weird lately."

"I think I can handle weird."

"Are you sure?"

He kissed her lips.

"I think I can handle it."

She kissed him back, smiling as she did so.

She opened the door and that's when she saw it. There was a gun pointed right in her face. The painting had come true.

_Law Stone &_

_Ed Mission_

_Rowlett, Texas_

The two were sitting on the porch of Law's house. It was almost 2 a.m.

"Any idea of who this Peter is?" Ed asked.

"No clue. But I have a feeling we'll see him again," Law responded.

Ed was playing with fire in his hand, opening and closing his hand, causing the flames to appear and vanish. Law stood up and paced around his driveway.

"Stop worrying about it for now," Ed advised.

"I'm not worrying about it, I'm thinking about it all," Law said.

"Why? There's no need to," Ed tried to convince him.

"Yes, there is," Law said.

"What for?"

"Because, Ed, we're involved with something now," he said. "We have to stop these guys from killing anyone else."

"We're not some kind of superhero and I'm sure as hell not putting on cape or spandex," Ed said.

"What else are we supposed to do with our abilities? We have these for a reason. And this is it!"

"What exactly are we supposed to do? We don't even know where to start."

"I'm working on it," Law said.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm trying to get a premonition," he admitted.

"I thought you couldn't get one by demand," Ed said.

"I thought so too, but I think if I can control my other abilities, I should be able to control this one too."

"You don't know that," Ed said.

"I have to try."

Law sat back down on the porch step, focusing on his ability. He tried to see something, anything.

"Law…" Ed said.

Law ignored him.

"Law!" Ed yelled.

Law still ignored him.

"Would you look what's happening?"

"What?" Law yelled. He looked around him and saw that all of the vehicles around him were in the air, about to crash back on the ground.

Law put both of his hands out and stopped them, slowly letting them land on the ground.

"What was that about control?"

"It's…a little harder than I thought."

Ed put his hand out for Law to help up off the porch. Law reached down and grabbed his hand. As he grabbed his hand, a sight came to his eyes.

He quickly saw an attractive blonde woman running down a hallway. He feels like he's there. As she reaches the door at the end, she's knocked against lockers by an unknown force. A man enclosed in darkness keeps her there telekinetically. He looks at her and points his finger out, cutting her head open as she screams.

Law stumbles back a little, pale by the premonition.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Ed asked.

"He's going to kill a woman. I don't know where or when, but I know he is. He has my ability and more."

Law was frozen in his place.

"What's the matter?"

"There was just so much blood."

"Well, you're the one who wanted the premonition. Be careful what you wish for."

"It's not even that. It's just, this woman was frightened. And he just seemed so dark and…"

"Evil?"

"Maybe. I don't know. But it just made me realize that not everyone with an ability is a good guy."

_Sara Beckett_

_Chicago, Illinois_

Sara looks at the notebook open on the counter. Max had gone home to get some sleep while she was left with a guide to those with abilities. She was frustrated with what to do with it. She kept seeing the name Sylar and the name Peter was stuck in her head.

"You'll never know unless you start looking in the right places," a voice said. She turned around to the couch. A blonde woman with short hair is sitting on the couch. It's the dead woman the notebook belongs to.

"You're not really here," Sara said, closing her eyes.

When she opened them, she was right in front of here.

"I'm as real as it gets," she said.

"What do you want?"

"To help."

"How's that?"

"I left this behind for someone to use. I could never do it. I was weak. This was for someone to take into their own hands."

"But why?"

"Because these people need a hero. They need someone to give them a hand, maybe guide them some."

"And that's me? I just found out I have my own problems and I'm supposed to help others with theirs?"

"You just need to do whatever it is you can to help them out. Or you can watch them die."

Sara stood there, looking at a ghost.

"Who is he? What about you're killer?"

"He has his own problems. Sylar is the real threat. You need to make sure he doesn't get him."

"Get who?"

But at the moment, Sara woke up on her couch. She was confused, but she knew that wasn't just a dream.

"Phoenix," she said.

_Dani & Annie Clark_

_Brooklyn, New York_

Annie is sleeping her room, moving around and remembering the torture she's suffered.

Dani is out on the terrace, looking out at the city.

Miles away, HRG and the Haitian are leaving her building, calling back to headquarters.

"She got away," he told someone. "But we've found her sister."

_Law Stone_

_Rowlett, Texas_

Law stood in his bedroom, looking out at the night sky. He pressed his hand against the warm glass. He knew he would have to come face to face with him one day. He needed to be ready.

_Jess Bennett_

_Los Angeles, California_

Jess was face to face with Ryan pointing a gun at her and Troy. She's scared, Troy holding her back. Before he can pull her again, there is a gun shot.

_Sylar_

_Odessa, Texas_

Sylar standing over a black-haired woman. She looks almost like a model. He has her pinned down.

"You know, you've put up quite a fight," he said. "I didn't expect this much from you to be honest."

She spit in his face.

"It won't be long," she said.

"Until what?"

"Until he finishes you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Eve saw it. She wrote it down in that book. He's going to stop you once and for all."

"Who?"

She began to laugh. He pulled her up with his strength and slammed her into a wall.

"WHO?"

"He's will be known as the phoenix."

He sliced open her head and she fell silent after her screams of horror.

"Not if I find him first."


	3. Chapter 3 Girls

_Jess Bennett &_

_Troy Turner_

Troy was kissing Jess, smiling at her returning the kiss. Backing away, Jess opened the door. When she opened the door, a gun stared her in the face. Ryan was holding the gun, staring madly at the two.

Troy tried to pull Jess back, but when doing so, Ryan fired the gun. A bullet was about to hit Jess when it suddenly exploded in front of her. She looked at Ryan as he looked dumbfounded.

Troy had his hand in front of them. He was aiming at Ryan and forced an exploding force in front of the intruder. It knocked him back and gave them time to try and escape.

"We can't!" Jess yelled.

"Are you insane? He'll kill us."

"No, we can't leave him. We have to take care of him or he'll keep coming after me."

"Fine," Troy answered reluctantly. He closed the door. As the door shut, it read:

_**Chapter Three**_

_**"Girls"**_

_Sara Beckett_

_Chicago, Illinois_

As Max walked into a busy police station, he noticed Sara at her desk on the computer. She was knee deep in paperwork that turned out to be research.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

"Studying up on all mythology," she answered, distracted.

"What for?"

"Phoenix."

"You mean the red bird that's born out of its own ashes?"

"No, as in a person."

"Who?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Why are you doing this again?"

"Because we need to get to him before Sylar does or else we're screwed."

"Am I missing something here?"

"Last night, I just realized something. And things have been clicking since."

"Okay, but you need to take a break."

"Why?"

"Because, Sara, you're at work right now and you're number one priority needs to be doing your job and putting ass holes in jail."

She looked at him and snapped out of it.

"I completely lost track," she admitted. "I need to clear my head."

"Could this have something to do with your little power?"

"Max, shut it!" she hissed.

"Sorry, forgot it was a secret."

"So what do we have?"

"We have a homicide downtown. Some poor blonde woman."

"It is not a good week to be blonde. Thank God my hair's black."

"Are you sure? It looks a little dyed to be honest."

"Screw you. Come on, I need to get out of here."

_Law Stone &_

_Ed Mission_

_Sachse, Texas_

Law and Ed got out of Law's four door car into the junior lot of the high school. They looked at their prison for the next two years.

"Do we really need to go to school? I mean, can't we just use your telepathy to be successful and stuff?"

"We could, but that wouldn't be any fun. I know it's not your high school, but with the current circumstances, it's your school until further notice."

"Bloody great."

"Come on."

They walked into the high school, preparing to begin their junior years. As they walked into the school, they turned left and into the gym. There, Law found Matt and some of their other friends.

"Matt, I think you remember Ed," Law introduced the two.

"Right! You're the pyrokinesis guy!"

"Shhh!" Law hissed.

"Right," Ed replied. "Good to see you again."

"So you're going here now?" Matt asked.

"Yeah. Made sense, since I'm crashing with Law for the time being. Just to be safe."

"Cool."

Matt introduced some of the other guys to Ed, while Law looked across the gym at the girl that helped him control his ability.

"Who's she?" Ed asked Matt.

"That, my friend, is Ms. Meagan McNamara. She is Law's soulmate that just doesn't know it yet."

"Ah, I see. She's pretty fit."

Law forced him to sit down with his ability as he sat down himself.

"Stay away from her."

"Hey, she's not your girlfriend and I assume you guys aren't talking, and what's the harm in just looking? I already have a girl anyway."

"Yeah, but if you even say a word to her, I promise I will make you think you're a six-year old girl for the remainder of the day. Don't think I can't do it."

"Christ, I'll stay away."

Matt was laughing.

"So anything new happen in the last 48 hours?" he asked.

"We got villains now," Law said.

"Yeah, some real bad guys," Ed added.

"Sweet. Who are they? What can they do?"

"Sylar and Peter. Sylar has my ability, except he cuts people's head open. Peter can control the dark and shadows and use it to kill people."

"That's so badass."

"More like a pain in the ass," Ed said.

"Anyways, we don't know anything about these guys or how to find and fight them," Law finished.

"There's probably a way, you guys just haven't figured it out," Matt said.

It was then that the bell rang and the students began to exit the gym. As Law made it to the gym floor, he realized he was right by Meagan. He saw her long beautiful dark brown hair falling onto her chest and her smile radiated by her summer tan. Her braces were gone now and left her with an extra white smile. She noticed him.

"Hey, Law," she said.

"He…Hey."

Law hadn't talked to her since last year and was nervous.

"How was your summer?" she asked.

"It was pretty good. Boring as usual. How about yours?" he asked.

"The same. The usual bland feeling of being stuck at home. So I hope I get to have you in one of my classes this trimester."

She was looking at the ground, waiting for his response. Unintentional, he heard her thoughts briefly.

_"He's not going to ask me out. The girls were right. I should just move on and forget about mine or his crush. Oh well."_

"I hope we have a class together too," he said. "But if we don't, how about we go out tonight? We could get a bite and maybe just hang out at a park. It'd be like a…"

"A date?" Meagan asked, surprised by the proposition.

"Yeah, something like that."

Meagan suddenly lit up.

"Definitely! Pick me up at six-thirty."

With that, she sped up to her friends and left him behind. For an instant, it seemed like a light shone off her, blinding him.

"What was that?" Ed asked.

"I got a date."

"You're kidding, right?" Matt asked.

"Did you do some mind control mojo or something?" Ed asked.

"I read her mind slightly, but that's all. She likes me."

He standing there, grinning. Suddenly, the next warning bell rang and they scurried to their zero hours rooms to pick up their schedules.

_Dani Clark_

_New York City, New York_

Dani walked into her apartment. She saw what was left. The apartment had been searched all over. Chairs were overturned and tables flipped. Papers were scattered all over the place.

"Great, just great," Dani said.

She grabbed a bottle of water from her fridge and sat in a chair by her high top counter. She looked around. As she was drinking her water, a knock on the door scared her, causing her to break a glass vase in the corner of the room with her ability.

"Damn it!"

She put the water bottle down and went to the door and opened the door.

"Sky," she said.

"What happened here?" she asked, looking past Dani. Dani went into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Dani asked nervously.

"You didn't show up today and we were just worried. I volunteered to come by and make sure everything was fine."

"But I'm not supposed to come in until later. I always come in around 3:30 on Tuesdays."

And then she realized that it was Monday.

"Oh," she said.

"What's been going on?" Sky asked. "You've been different lately. Spill."

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Is it your sister?" she asked.

"No, Annie's fine. It's just the usual stuff."

Sky looked at Annie up and down. She adjust her glasses and her wavy dark red hair.

"Then get your ass ready and come on. We're gonna get you something to eat."

"What about work?"

"I'll just tell them you had a family emergency."

"Alright, just be careful. Things got a little disastrous last night."

"You're telling me."

They walked into the wrecked up room. Dani went into her room, seeing that it wasn't as bad as the living room. As she changed, Sky looked around, seeing the damage done.

"What exactly went on last night?"

Dani hesitated. She didn't know how else to explain the mess.

"It's a long story. A very long one."

"I bet."

Dani undressed and got into some more refreshing clothes. As she was about done, she got a text message from an unknown number.

"They will try to use you to get to your sister. Whatever you do, don't give her up."

She looked at the text and around the room.

"You about ready?" Sky called.

"Yeah," Dani said.

_Jess Bennett &_

_Troy Turner_

_Los Angeles, California_

Ryan was tied up in the middle of the living room. Jess were in another room, talking.

"So are you going to explain what you did last night?" Jess finally asked.

"Now's not the time," Troy said.

"Now would be a perfect time."

"I have an ability," he said. "There."

"What can you do?"

"I can make things explode, or making an explosion in midair like I did with your friend."

"How?"

"I just can. You should know."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"You know what I mean," he said.

"Why are you really here?" she asked.

Troy looked away and back at Jess. He saw something different in her eyes.

"A friend wanted me to look after you," he said. "They knew something would happen and they you'd need protection."

"Was it my dad?"

"No, but someone that knows a lot about you. They need you to stay safe."

"Who?"

"You don't know her, but she's in New York. She's a friend."

"So do you even like me?" she asked.

"Of course I do. None of this changes anything," he said. "But before we go any further, what exactly is your power?"

She looked around curiously and curled up her arms.

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think I'm able to project images and change my surroundings."

"Cool, that could come in handy. Anyways, enough with the chit chat. Let's go talk to our friend."

He went out to the living room. Jess was hesitant. She couldn't trust him. She had no idea where he came from. But either way, they both still had a problem in the form of the lunatic in the living room.

"What exactly is your problem?" Troy asked.

Ryan stared at Troy, but as Jess entered the room, he changed his focus onto her.

"You!" he yelled.

Troy looked Jess.

"You're supposed to be dead. I saw you! I saw the blood and everything!"

"He tried to rape me," she admitted. "He knocked me over and I hit my head. My ability activated as a self defense from this monster."

"You're a freak," Ryan said.

Troy clocked him on the jaw, making him spit blood.

"You'll regret that," Ryan said.

Troy went to Jess and pulled her aside.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine."

She looked over at Ryan. She had no idea what would happen, but Ryan did. He began to wiggle loose from the ropes, not letting them see.

_Annie Clark_

_Times Square, New York_

Annie was walking around Time Square, looking for her contact. She had an hour before she had to be back at work. She looked around and saw someone sitting on a bench. The woman was thing and medium length blonde hair.

Annie walked over and sat down by the woman. The woman looked at her.

"So where's the painting?" Annie asked.

"It's safe with the other paintings," Julia Grant said. "How are you?"

"Alright," she replied. "They know about Dani, just like I figured. They can use her against us."

"They won't," Julia said. "They will just try harder to find you now that they know you're back in the city."

"Anyways, what's the deal?"

"She wants to cut off any communication between all of us. She's leaving in a week to her new location, according to plan. We can't risk them knowing she's still here."

"Alright," Annie said. She looked around at all the tourists walking into the various department stores in the area. "Do you really think he can change things?"

Julia looked at her.

"I think we need to trust him. He has the power to change everything. But yes, I do believe he can change things. If not him, then who?"

"I just don't know if I can put my trust in some kid. He's not even 18."

"It doesn't matter his age. He'll make a difference."

Annie looked up at the tall buildings that led to the sky. She felt uneasy about the kid, but she had no other option.

"I have to go."

Annie got up and was about to walk away.

"Annie," Julia said.

"Yes?"

"Both of us trust you and have faith in you. We hope we can say the same about your sister."

"So do I."

_Sara Beckett_

_Chicago, Illinois_

Sara and Max walked into a scene in a sketchy neighborhood just inside Chicago's city limits. The scene was a mess. The victim was on the floor of a hallway in an old, abandoned building. She had beautifully blonde hair that was all over the place, separated from her head. Her scalp had been opened up and blood was all over the place.

"God, who would do this to a person?" Sara asked, examining the victim.

"Sara, could I talk to you for a second over here?" Max asked.

"Yeah, sure."

They stepped far away enough that no one could over hear them.

"Does any of this look familiar?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Think, Sara," he said.

She then looked at the victim and way she had been murdered. It suddenly clicked.

"This is the same exact way the other ones were killed."

"Exactly," Max said.

"He's here," she said.

"What?" Max said.

"This means he's here in Chicago. At least he should still be here."

"You're not thinking of…"

"Of finding the son of a bitch? Of course I am, Max. If he's here in our city and we let him go, what does that say about us? We need to stop him before he kills anyone else. Before he finds the Phoenix."

"You don't know who or what the Phoenix is. The bottom line is he's too dangerous. He'll kill us in an instant. Are you willing to risk that?"

"Not if he doesn't know it's not really me."

"You don't have a hold on your ability yet, Sara."

"I have enough control to manage."

"If he kills you, he will have your ability. Think about what he could do with it."

"Max, you don't have to help. I'll do this with or without you, but I'm doing it none the less."

She was about to walk away when he stopped her.

"You can be really stubborn sometimes, you know?"

They walked back to the scene.

_Law Stone & _

_Ed Mission _

_Sachse, Texas_

Law walked with Ed through the lunch lines. Ed looked around at the girls that passed him, watching them giggle as he passed them.

"How come you never told me about the girls here?" Ed asked.

"Probably because we stopped talking, remember?" Law said.

"Right. Listen, I'm sorry about that. You know how things go."

"Yeah, I do. Listen, I'm eating in the journalism room. You can come if you want or find some friends. I don't think Matt has this lunch, but there's bound to be someone you know."

"Thanks," Ed said and left Law.

Law continued walking. Even though Ed was living with him, he still felt some resentment towards him. They had been best friends through freshmen year. Then, Ed began to hang out with his other friends and started to shut Law out until neither talked to the other. Law felt abandoned by his best friend.

"Hey Law," a voice said.

He was right outside the journalism room in thought. He turned around and saw Meagan.

"Hey," he responded shyly. "What are you doing here?"

"Just going to the counselor's. My schedule's kind of messed up. How about you?"

"Just going to eat in the journalism room."

"I forgot about that. How's that been?"

"Good, we just started planning the yearbook."

"Yeah. You should give me a sneak peek whenever you guys get done with it."

"I just might."

She smiled.

"Anyways, I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah."

She smiled and walked away, leaving Law standing there with a stupid smile on his face.

In the lunch room, Ed had found a friend from one of his classes he could sit with. They ended up being some of the soccer and baseball players.

"So what happened at Garland?" one of them asked.

"I just needed to kind of move," he said. "It was last minute."

"Didn't your house burn down or something?" a blonde cheerleader asked.

"Yeah, actually. They don't know what could've caused the fire."

"Weird," his friend Travis said. "Where are you staying at?"

"I'm actually staying with Law Stone, you know him?"

"I think so. He's one of those yearbook kids I think."

"Yeah, that's him," Ed said.

"Never really talked to him except in those interviews. How's he as a roommate?"

"He's…different."

The table laughed.

"I actually heard he might be playing for the other team," one of the soccer players said.

"Yeah, I think Tony told me that he tried to kiss him or something," another soccer player said.

"Actually, he's going out with Meagan McCart tonight."

"Interesting," another guy said.

Ed looked around and actually saw Meagan walking towards the counselors office across the cafeteria. At the same time, he also saw a blonde woman with a couple of men armed with guns walking into the cafeteria.

He watched them as they made their way into the cafeteria. An office lady came out and tried to stop them, yelling at them. The group stopped.

Ed noticed that the whole cafeteria was watching now. It was silent.

He saw a smirk grow on the blonde woman's face. Her hands lit up as blue lightning started to spark in her right hand. She turned around and shot a bolt at the woman, knocking the woman back and unconscious.

The cafeteria began to scream and run as the woman smiled and looked around.

_Jess Bennett & _

_Troy Turner_

_Los Angeles, California_

"What are we going to do with him?" Jess asked Troy.

"I don't know, but we got to think of something fast," Troy said.

In the living room, Ryan was free. He gotten out of the rope and was running for the gun on the counter.

Jess and Troy heard running in the living room and ran out to find Ryan standing there, pointing it at them.

"You freaks aren't going anywhere," Ryan said.

"Just put the gun down, Ryan," Troy said.

Both him and Jess had their hands in the air.

"No one has to get hurt," Troy said.

"Ryan, think about what you're doing. If you go through with it, you'll go to jail," Jess added.

"Not if they know what you are. Once they see the truth, I'll be the hero."

"I'm not sure any hero is a rapist on the side," Jess said.

"There's a first for everything."

He pointed the gun at Jess. Troy put his hands down fast in midair and motioned his hands outward and sent an explosion in front of Ryan again. He was knocked back, but got up faster this time. He was learning.

Troy grabbed Jess and began pulling her to the back door. Ryan ran in front of them and pointed his gun. He fired two rounds, hitting Jess in the chest. She stopped as blood began to seep through her shirt.

"No!" Troy shouted.

He was about to send an explosion at Ryan directly before Ryan fired his cannon on Ryan, hitting him three times in his chest.

The two lay on the floor, bleeding and dead. Ryan stepped over the bodies and fired one bullet in each their heads, making sure he finished the job.

_Law Stone &_

_Ed Mission_

_Sachse, Texas_

Ed stood there, fixated on the blonde woman. Everyone was running all over the place. His table had cleared. She continued to look around, trying to find someone.

In the journalism room, Law and the others in the room heard kids running out of the building.

"LOCKDOWN, LOCKDOWN, LOCKDOWN," the principal shouted over the speakers.

Law's teacher instructed the students to do what they were supposed to and hide in the black room. As they were going, Law walked out of the room. His teacher shouted after him, about to get him from the hallway, but Law kept the door shut telekinetically.

He walked towards the cafeteria, trying to get past the kids scattering. He saw Ed in the middle of the cafeteria and their eyes met.

_"You need to get over here, now!" _Ed transmitted with his thoughts, knowing Law would hear him.

Law ran towards him, pushing kids out of the way. But he stopped instantly as he saw the blonde woman walking towards Meagan who was by the counselor's office. Meagan was about to run, but the blonde woman stopped her.

"You're pretty," the woman said. She ran her hands down Meagan's cheek. Sparks flew over her face and she winced in pain. "I hated the pretty girls like you who got whatever you want."

"HEY! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Law shouted.

Kids watched as they heard Law, but that didn't stop them. The woman let Meagan go. Meagan ran down the hall and out of the building.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" she asked.

Law was beside Ed now, both facing the woman. The cafeteria had cleared and it was only them and the woman's men.

"Who are you?" Law asked across the cafeteria.

"The name's Elle Bishop, but you should know that by now, Law Stone."

Law was confused. As he was about to say something else, the school police officer, an older, pudgy light brown skinned man, ran towards Elle, having his gun out.

Elle held her hand towards her, curled and more blue sparks began to appear in her hand. She shot her arm out to the right towards the officer, electrocuting him viciously. He was knocked back against a wall, Elle still shooting him with thousands of volts. She let her hand down and looked at Law and Ed.

"I hate it when someone just barges into a conversation like that."

She began to walk towards the two. Her men followed. Law and Ed were frozen, not knowing what to do.

"I've heard a lot about you, Law," Elle said. "You're a lot younger than I thought."

"What are you talking about?" Law asked.

"You didn't think we didn't know about you. We knew you would be here eventually, long before your fancy powers kicked in. And Edward, don't think I've forgotten about you."

She was in front of them now. She walked up to Law and touched his face gently, no sparks forming.

"You look like you're going to be a lot of fun," she said.

Law grabbed her arm.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"For you, Lawrence. We can't just let you roam around. You're a threat to everyone and everything."

"I'm the threat? Look at yourself."

Elle shot sparks from her arm and forced Law to let go.

"You really don't know, do you? You have no idea what you're capable of. But that's okay, we're going to help you. Just come with us and no one else has to get hurt."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

Law shot his arm out and sent her flying into the wall, breaking the bricks. The men with the guns were about to fire, but Ed shot fire towards the two, sending them backwards and lighting them on fire.

"That wasn't too hard," Ed said, smirking.

A shot of electricity sent Ed flying onto a table. Another bolt came towards Law, but he held his hands up in front of him and held the lighting there. She kept charging more and more, but he held it there. She was getting closer and the electricity was getting harder to maintain and it sent Law flying.

Elle began walking towards the two. She was forming sparks in both her hands. Ed was trying to get up, but she fired one bolt at him. He screamed in pain.

She was about to shoot both bolts at Law when she was knocked to the side, hitting a pillar.

Law was getting up. He began to walk to where Elle was when she shot more volts at him. He reflected them this time, aiming them at another pillar. He knocked her back again.

She was laughing now as she was about to get up off the ground.

"I underestimated you," she said.

He knocked her back into a wall and held her there with his ability.

"You're going to leave here and never come after us," he said. This time, he was using his telepathy to try and force the thoughts into her head, but something was different.

"It's not going to be that easy, kid," she said.

Her whole body began to shoot sparks. A shockwave formed and burst, sending Law back.

Elle landed on the ground and made her way to Law. She was standing over him, holding sparks in her hand.

"You might have underestimated me too," she said.

She fired the bolt at Law, but it instead hit a clear forcefield. She continued to fire more, but nothing would touch him.

Another clear forcefield flew at her and knocked her away. She looked at the source and saw a black haired woman in a navy blue shirt, khaki shorts, and black boots standing there with a gun.

"Long time no see, Elle," the woman said.

"Right back at you, Amy," Elle responded.

_Dani Clark_

_New York City, New York_

Dani and Sky were walking around the city, enjoying the day off from work.

"So whatever happened with Mr. Rock Star?" Sky asked as they entered Central Park.

"Well, they still have a couple of songs to record and he has a tour to go on, so that's that," Dani said.

"Really? I figured you would have dragged a little more out of him," Sky said.

"Why's that?" Dani asked, sounding a bit offended.

"I don't know, you've just been single forever," Sky said. "I just thought you'd be wanting an actual boyfriend."

"I'm sorry I let you down," Dani said. "But I don't need a guy, at least right now. I'll settle down eventually. But right now, things are just…messy."

"Messy?"

"Yeah, messy," Dani said. "That's the best way to describe it. There's just a lot of stuff going on."

"I swear, you're going to end up alone and just be stuck with your job."

"Hey, it's not like you have anyone either, so I wouldn't be talking."

They were both silent as they walked through the park. Dani looked at the floor as they walked. She had never thought about how instead of having a boyfriend, she instead just had guys she slept with occasionally. She wondered if Sky could be right and she would end up alone, with nothing but her job.

"So…" Sky said.

"You wanna go to a movie or something?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, sure."

Dani needed to continue to clear her mind. She hadn't heard from Annie, but she expected her to be fine. She just wanted to relax and try to get things back to normal as possible.

As the girls made their way out of the park, HRG watched from a distance.

_Annie Clark_

_New York City, New York_

Annie looked out of her office. She stared out into the city. She watched as the city passed around her. She could briefly hear all of the thoughts around her as she touched the glass. She thought about how powerful her ability could be and what it could do.

She then remembered the Company. She was laying on the floor against a stone wall. There was a vent next to her. She had given up any hope. She had been locked up for so long, she didn't even know what day or time it was.

"They'll pay for all of this," a voice said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked the stranger.

"They think they can control us. They think they can use us for whatever it is they want. They want us because we're special. Well, I wanna show them just how special I can be."

"You're insane."

"No, just a man with big dreams. And I'm tired of playing by their rules. If they want to see monster, I'll give them one."

"You'd just be proving them right and hurting our cause."

"No, I'm making sure they know what they're dealing with."

"Maybe some of us do belong in here."

Annie realized that there would always be the bad guys of the world.

She was back in her office. She never found out who that man was. She didn't even know he had escaped at the same time she had. She just hoped she wouldn't run into him again.

_Amy Fisher &_

_Elle Bishop_

_Sachse, Texas_

"I wasn't sure I'd see you again," Elle said. She smiling. She was hovering around the boys, sparks splashing from her hands.

"Well, I couldn't stay away from all the action now, could I?" she said. Amy held the barrier around the boys, making sure they were protected.

"You know, Cass always thought you were the best. She said you showed so much promise. You delivered that promise, but then something happened, right?"

"I realized what we were doing, Elle," Amy responded. "But none of that matters. You're leaving here soon, anyways. And I'm walking away with these guys."

"If you say so."

Elle blasted bolts of electricity towards Amy, but Amy raised both hands to summon another invisible forcefield in front of her. Elle stopped the electricity. Amy expanded the forcefield and knocked Elle back.

Elle tried to get up, but another field kept her down.

"Let me go!" she yelled. She used her shocks to try and shoot through the shield, but it just scattered around her. The forcefield filled with electricity, emitting a bright, blue glow all around the forcefield.

Amy, in the meantime, slapped Law and got him to wake up. She kicked Ed and got him as well. They were standing, distracted by Elle and her bubble.

"What's going on?" Law asked. He rubbed the back of his head, hurt from the fall.

"I'll explain later, but right now, we got to get you two out of here. You have a car?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's in the junior lot."

"Then let's go. That won't hold forever."

"At least tell us your name," Ed demanded.

"Amy Fisher, now let's get the hell out of here."

_Sara Beckett_

_Chicago, Illinois_

Sara and Max sat in a parking garage. It was still the afternoon, but in the garage, you couldn't tell what time of day it was.

"I'll still think this is a bad idea," Max said.

"Well, we're here already, aren't we?" Sara replied.

"Did you double check the notebook?"

"Yeah. It said today, so hopefully, we're not too late."

"For them, or for us?" Max asked.

Sara looked at him. She was just as scared as he was, but she had some hope that she could put up a fight against Sylar.

They heard a door open from the back of the garage. They looked out.

A man in a business suit was walking out. He was talking on the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be home in an hour at the most, depending on the traffic," he said. "I love you too, honey."

He hung the phone and pressed the buttons on his keys to unlock the door. He went to open the door to his expensive looking four door, but it wouldn't budge. He pulled, but nothing. Suddenly, he was sent flying to the ceiling and held there.

"Now!" Max told Sara.

Sara focused on the spot and fell unconscious. An astral project appeared behind Sylar. She kicked him from behind, knocking him into the car. Losing his grasp, the man fell onto the floor. On the ground, the man turned his fists into gold and was prepared to fight.

Sylar began to get up, but Sara kept him on the ground with a gun pointed to his head.

"Don't move!" she yelled.

"Who are you all?" the man asked.

Sylar was silent. He stayed on the ground. But a smirk grew on his face. He released his hands from fists and with that, all of the car alarms went off in the garage. The glass windows all exploded, scattering glass all over the garage. Ssra protected herself and lowered the gun. Sylar jumped up and was now right in front of the man.

The man punched Sylar, but Sylar grabbed his punch.

"Who knew a farm boy would come in handy?" he said, smiling.

He punched the man and sent him flying into a stone pillar. He held him up there with his telekinesis. Sara ran towards him, but Sylar was now facing her, using his other hand to grab her by the throat.

"Who exactly are you?" he asked.

"I'm not gonna let you get to the Phoenix," Sara said weakly.

"Just let me go!" the other man shouted. He was screaming.

Sylar looked at the man slit his throat with the movement of a finger in the air.

"Some people can just be rude."

Sara was in horror at the cruelness of the monster.

A gunshot went off and Sylar let Sara down. The bullets were in midair, right in front of him. In an instant, he forced them into Sara, the projection evaporating. Max took this as his chance to run back to the car. Sylar threw him onto the other cars.

Sara fired three more shots at a distracted Sylar. All three hit him in the shoulder, injuring his right arm. Sylar looked at her.

"That gift looks fun," he said. "I'll have to come back for that."

With that, he forced her to the back of the garage, falling down unconscious. And with that, he was gone.

Max got up and ran towards Sara.

"Sara? Sara! Are you okay?"

She wasn't moving. He checked to see if she was still breathing. He felt her breath. He carried her to the car and rushed off to the hospital, calling in the homicide as well.

_Jess Bennett &_

_Troy Turner_

_Los Angeles, California_

Ryan is looking at the bodies on the floor. He's kicking them, checking to see that they're dead. Neither one was moving.

Behind the island in the kitchen, Jess was squeezing Troy's hand. She was holding her hands in the air, concentrating on the scene. She was projecting the image to remain there, but it was putting a definite strain on her.

Outside, Ryan thought he saw police lights. He heard their vehicles and saw the flashing red and blue. He was distracted.

Troy grabbed a pan and slammed it to the back of Ryan's head. He looked down at the unconscious man.

In an instant, everything was back to normal. Jess let go of the projection.

"Are you okay?" Troy asks, helping her off of the floor.

"I'll be fine. That was just harder than I thought."

"Well, I appreciate it. But what do you wanna do about him?"

The two looked at the unconscious Ryan.

"I'll talk to my dad."

_Dani & _

_Annie Clark_

_New York City, New York_

Dani walked back into Annie's apartment. She was sitting on the couch, eating a bowl full of spaghetti.

"Did you make sure you weren't followed?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Dani said.

"Good," Annie said. "There's some spaghetti on the stove."

Dani put her stuff down and sat down on the couch next to her sister.

"You alright?" she asked Annie.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive. Why are you continuing to bug me about it?"

"Well, it's just…"

Dani's phone rang.

"I'll be right back."

Dani walked into the terrace and answered.

"Danielle Clark," she answered.

"Dani?"

"Yes? Who's calling?"

"It's Trent," he said. "I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to get something to eat and check out the city while I'm still in town?"

Dani hesitated. She looked inside at her sister. She mulled it over and finally came to a decision.

"Sure, that sounds great."

_Law Stone, Ed Mission &_

_Amy Fisher_

_Rowlett, Texas_

The three walked into Law's house.

"Are you going to tell us what's going on now?" Ed asked.

"And why the hell we should trust you?" Law added.

Amy studied the house. She looked around and saw the photos of Law with his brothers and parents.

"This is a nice home," she said.

She turned and face the boys.

"Can I have a glass of water?"

They all sat down in the breakfast nook, sitting at a high top table. Amy had her water and was quiet until she finally broke the silence.

"I already told you I'm Amy Fisher. The woman back there was Elle Bishop. She's an agent for the Company, disguised under the name Primatech Paper Company. What the company does is simple. They take people like us and examine them, try to figure out what makes us special. When they're done, they put us back and erase any memory of the who thing."

"So then who are you?" Law asked.

"I used to work for them," Amy replied. "But after I realized what they were doing and that there were other options, I left."

"And they let you go like that?" Law asked.

"No, of course they didn't. I've been trying to stay under their radar and have succeeded until I heard about you, Law."

"What do you mean?" Ed asked.

"What about me?" Law asked.

"You're the Phoenix, Law. And now that you've come up on their map, everyone's going to be coming after you."

_Sara Beckett_

_Chicago, Illinois_

Sara lay in the hospital bed. She was finally waking up. Max felt her hand move and was waking up from his own nap.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"A little bit of a headache and some pain all over, but other than that, fine."

"That's good. Doctor said you should be good to go in a day's time."

"That's great," Sara said. She then remembered everything that happened. "What about Sylar?"

"He got away…"

"And that guy?"

"He didn't make it," Max answered. "I'm sorry, Sara, but you did what you could."

"We have to stop him, somehow," she said.

_Annie Clark_

_New York City, New York_

She was still sitting on the couch, watching a primetime drama on the television. Her phone began to ring. She already knew who it was.

"I thought we were cutting off all communication," she answered.

"One last thing to take care," the woman's voice replied. "You're sister needs to stay at her own place."

"Why is that any of your business in the first place?" Annie asked. "And are you insane? She's safer here with me."

"You're putting both of you're lives at risk. If the plan's going to work, we need to make the right decision. She needs to be on her own. You can't save her forever."

"Are you sure this is necessary?"

"Have I been wrong before?"

Annie knew what she had to do.

_Dani Clark_

_New York City, New York_

Dani and Trent were walking out of a cab and into an upscale hotel. From a distance, HRG kept an eye on them. The Haitian, to his right, signaled if he wanted to move in, but HRG stopped him.

"Let's see where she takes us," he said. "She could lead us to others we need."

His phone rang.

"Dad, are you there?" Jess asked.

"What's going on, Jess?"

"I need your help," she said. "I don't know what to do and really just need you to help me out."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

They ended the phone call.

"Looks like she'll be alone for a while then," HRG said.

As the two leave, the Haitian looks back, as if sensing where Dani was at.

_And just a preview for the next chapter:_

_**Chapter Four "Roles and Responsibilities" **_

_Amy informs Law about his abilities and why the Company is after him. Ed has to deal with the repercussions of the house fire and face his mother. HRG helps Jess with her problem and warns her about further dangers. Sara uses the journal to track down other potential victims. The Company sends two more agents after Law and Ed. Elle encounters Peter while on assignment. _


End file.
